Forgetting the Past
by I want Starbucks
Summary: Katniss Everdeen house has burned down, causing her fathers death. Her mother has gone insane. She is now moving to California to live with her uncle Haymitch and cousin Clove. She is instantly greeted to all of Clove's friends, who all deal with horrible problems. How will all of this affect her freshmen year? I don't own The Hunger Games or any songs I use in the story!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First chapter, here we go!**

**Katniss's P.O.V**

My name is Katniss Everdeen, I am 14 years old. I watched my house burn to the ground. I watched my father burn with it, I killed my father. I could have saved him, but I was too late. When I finally made it to his room my father was already burning. I couldn't do anything. All I could do was stare. It wasn't until I heard my sisters screams that I ran. I grabbed my sister and ran out. My parents were both still inside. My father was dying, what my mom was doing was a mystery to me.

**Haymitch's P.O.V**

It is 2:38 a.m., and my phone is ringing.

"What the hell?" I mutter. I pick it up and check the number. I don't recognize it at all. Usually I would ignore these calls, but I was too tired to press "end", so I pressed "start".

"Hello…" I say sleepily.

"Uncle Haymitch! You have to help us!" I hear. I then hear the sirens and the screams in the background. I am now fully alert.

"Sweetheart? What's going on?" I ask.

"Haymitch there was a fire, dad is dead, and mama is being taken to the hospital. I need you Haymitch, we need you." I hear Katniss beg.

"I'm on my way." Is all I say, before I hang up.

**Two months later**

**Katniss's P.O.V**

Prim and I have fully recovered from our burns. Uncle Haymitch has been staying with us for the past two months. A week after Haymitch got her, Clove came. Clove was Haymitch's daughter. She was my cousin and best friend. She's been nothing but helpful the whole time.

"Everdeen family?" a doctor says.

The four of us all raise our heads.

"Is she going to make it?" Haymitch whispers.

Haymitch is my mother's brother, and even though they are complete opposites they still love each other.

"Yes, she'll be fine." We all sigh in relief at the news.

"But?" Haymitch ask.

I give him one of my death glares.

"This isn't one of those fucking TV shows! She's fine, and that's that!" I yell at him.

"No, he's right…" the doctor says.

We all stare at him.

"Well then?" I ask.

"She's gone into a deep depression, ever since the fire and her husband's death. No medication seems to be reacting to this. She keeps talking to the air sitting next to her. When we ask her who she's talking to she replies "why my husband of course". I'm afraid were going to have to put her into a mental institution until she gets better." He says.

Prim then releases a loud cry that she's been holding in. I instantly run to her and hold her in my arms.

"For how long…" I whisper.

"It could be months, but since none of the medicine we have giver her so far isn't reacting it will probably be a few years." The doctor shrugs.

"YEARS!" I scream.

"Miss, please calm down-"

"I can't calm down! You're telling me that my mom is going into a mental institution for years, and you expect me to be calm!" I yell.

"Katniss…" Haymitch whispers.

"Shut up!"

Clove then comes up and looks me dead in the eye.

"When times are tuff, you start to doubt, don't stress out just shake it out." She says.

I smile at this, ever since I was a little girl I have had dyslexia. Whenever I would do homework, I would always get stressed out. Clove helped me through it by inventing a little song we can sing whenever I got stressed. It always took the stress away, and I was able to focus again.

I start to sing the next line. "When things start to go down the drain, don't stress out just fight the pain."

"When you give it all of your might, don't stress out just fight, fight, fight."

"When you tired, and bored to death, don't stress out just take a breath."

We sing the final line together. "When you get sick of all this shit, don't stress out just forget it."

We both start to laugh, and suddenly I feel better! I just now have realized that the doctor left, and that Prim and Uncle Haymitch are staring at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Katniss, I want you to sit down and listen to me." Haymitch says. I nod my head and take a seat right next to Clove.

"Ok, you will not interrupt until I am done, and you will not freak out when I am done. Now repeat what I just said." He says.

"Ok, you will not interrupt until I am done, and you will not freak out when I am done. Now repeat what I just said." I say with a smirk. He gets a frustrated look on his face.

"Katniss." He mutters sternly.

"I won't just tell me!"

"Ok. Well since your mother is going to be staying in this mental institution, you're going to need someone watching over you. You don't have any family here, so you have two options. You can go into foster care until she gets out, or you can come back to California with Clove and I." he states.

I stare at him with a blank expression. Then I turn to Prim and have a silent conversation with her.

"You thought I would freak out over that?" I ask.

"Well…"

"I WOULD LOVE TO LIVE WITH YOU IN CALIFORNIA!" I scream at him. Clove and I get up and give each other a big hug. Prim then joins us and eventually Haymitch does too.

**Annie's P.O.V**

"_Mama, I bet I can run faster than you!" I yell happily. _

"_Annie sweets not here, they're too many cars here. We can race later when we're home." She says._

"_Oh I see, you're scared that I'll beat you!" I tease her._

"_Annie, we can race later, but for now-" she starts, but I don't let her finish._

"_FIRST ONE TO THE CAR WINS! GO!" I scream and start sprinting. _

"_ANNIE! STOP SPRINTING RIGHT NOW!" she screams, but I run on. I could hear her heels quickly clicking behind me. _

"_ANNIE STOP!" she screams again._

_I start to laugh as I run freely to our car. I turn my head around to check how far mom is from me. I turned my head just in time too. Because when I turned around I see a car speeding at my mom. It hits her, and her head gracefully rolls off her body._

"_MOM!" I scream out. _

"NO MOM NO!" I scream. I open my eyes and see that I'm in my room. Even though I am safely tucked under the covers, I will never be safe from my dreams.

"Shhhh Annie, it's not real anymore. It's all over, it's all over." I whisper to myself. I pull my knees up to my chest and hug them. I long for a pair of arms to wrap around me and tell me its ok, but I will never have that. After my mom's death my father started to treat me coldly. He gives me daily beatings after school is over, then makes me swear to not tell anybody about it. I keep my mouth shut, because I am too afraid of what he would do to me if I ever told a living soul. My friends will get suspicious about the injuries, but I always just say that I'm clumsy. None of them believe it, but they leave it alone.

That dream happened when I was only 6 years old. I am now 14 years old now, and I'm going into my freshmen year of high school. When my mother died when I was 6 I became "legally insane" as the doctor put it. He put me on some medicine, and I have to say it does work some. I am able to control some of my episodes better, and I can now ride in a car without having a meltdown. But the dreams are still here, and I know that they will never leave.

I curl up into a ball and cry myself to sleep again, like I do every night.

**Next Day**

I wake up to the sunshine spilling into my room. I quickly pick out some clothes and walk to the bathroom down the hall from my room. Well I shouldn't really call my room a room, it's more of a closet. My father says that only normal people get to have a real room.

I quickly step into the shower and am welcomed by no water. Dad must have forgotten to pay the water bill again… great. I quickly change into my fresh set of clothes and brush all the tangles out of my hair. I go back into my room and find an old water bottle. I grab the water bottle and go back to my room. I pour some of the water onto the toothpaste and then apply toothpaste. I brush my teeth in little circles, and then rinse off my toothbrush. I spit, and then look to see how much water is left in the bottle. It's about half full. It should be enough to get me by for the rest of my morning routine.

I go into the pantry and find my medicines. I get two pills, and I swallow them with some of my water. I manage to scrape up some deodorant and I quickly put that on. I walk downstairs and see that my father is passed out on the couch, surrounded by beer bottles. He won't be going into work today. I pick up the phone and dial his office. While the phones rings I go into the kitchen and find that we are running low on food. I sigh and start to make a list of groceries we need.

_Eggs_

_Butter_

_Milk_

"Hello UPS shipping, this is Ashley speaking, how many I help you?"

"Hi yes, my name is Annie Cresta and my father, Mr. Cresta, is sick and won't be able to make it to work today."

"What department does he work in?"

"He help manages all the money."

"Ok thank you, have a wonderful day." She says, and I hang up. I continue working on the grocery list.

_Bread_

_Pickles_

_Peanut Butter_

_Jelly_

_Apples_

_Frozen Meals_

_Cheese_

_Lettuce_

_Tomatoes_

_Ham_

Then I remember the problem I had this morning.

_WATER BOTTLES!_

_Roast Beef_

_Steaks_

_Burgers_

_Ketchup_

_Potatoes _

_Orange Juice_

_Chips_

I try to think of anything else. It looks like that's everything. I walk back into the living room, and see start to clean up all of the beer bottles. Shit! I run back into the kitchen and see that there is only one beer left. Whenever dad runs out of beer he blames me for not reminding him to buy more. That's when the beatings are the worse. When dad runs out of beer.

I quickly scribble down a note for dad.

_Dad,_

_Called in sick for you, you don't have to go back to work until tomorrow. You also need to pay the water bill, when you scrape up the money for it. Just in case you don't remember me asking you for grocery shopping money, I went to the grocery store._

_Annie_

_P.S. You need to buy yourself more beer._

I set the note down on the remote, because I know that's the first thing he'll go for when he wakes up. I then gently shake him awake.

"Daddy… daddy… daddy!" I say.

My father's eyes don't open, but he lets out a groan.

"What!" he barks.

"I need money to go to the grocery store for us."

He then reaches into his pants and slaps a hundred bucks into my hand.

"There worthless, there's your damn money." He slurs.

"Thank you." I say. I'm about to head out the door until he yells my name. I turn around and give him a questioning look.

"In the future don't wake me up. You should know better." He slurs.

I nod my head, I was in for a real fun beating tonight.

"Love you!" I shout out to him.

"Well I don't. After all no one loves a crazy person." He mutters, as I walk out the door.

**Clove's P.O.V**

I'm sitting upside down on one of Katniss's bean bag chairs while she packs.

"It is going to be so fun living together in California! Surfing, cute guys, beach, cute guys, bonfires, cute guys." she says. I laugh.

"Yes Katniss there are a lot of cute guys in California." We both laugh and she continues packing while I play on my iPod.

"Yo, yo, yo TEXT TIME!" my phone screams at me. I pick it up and see that I have a text from Cato.

"And speaking of cute guys."

Katniss comes over and leans over my shoulder as I text him.

**Cato: Hey **

**Me: Hey **

**Cato: What you doing?**

**Me: Chilling with Katniss.**

"You told him about me?" Katniss scolds. She hates attention.

"Well duh, you're my best friend!"

She just scowls and we look back at my phone.

**Cato: Cool, when you gonna be back?**

**Me: In a week, just in time for school! *Note the sarcasm**

**Cato: Haha, yeah it sucks I wish you were getting back sooner **

**Me: Me too, but I'm bringing back a little surprise with me. **

**Cato: Really what is it**

**Me: Well if I told you, would it be a surprise?**

**Cato: What!? Does Katniss know?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Cato: Then why can't I know?**

**Me: Because it's a surprise!**

**Cato: I'm not talking to you until you tell me!**

My smile turns into a frown for probably half a second, until I realize that he could never do that. I smirk and start typing.

**Me: Ok fine by me.**

Katniss and I look at each other, then we look back at the phone. We see Cato starting to respond, but then he stops. About a minute later I get a text from him.

**Cato: I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! **

Katniss and I burst out laughing.

"Some boys." She mutters, and I nod in agreement. I start to text him back.

**Me: Well… I guess I could… but you owe me big time.**

Katniss sees this and starts cracking up. He really has nothing to be sorry for, but it's always fun to get something out of a sorry boyfriend.

**Cato: Yes, yes of course! I'll take you on your dream date when you get back, and I'll pay for it all!**

"Damn, that boy knows how to please a girl." Katniss says. I smirk and respond.

**Me: Good, look I gotta go, text you later baby. I love you!**

**Cato: I love you more!**

**Me: I love you most!**

**Cato: No you don't.**

**Me: Yes I do.**

**Cato: No.**

**Me: Yes.**

**Cato: No.**

**Me: Yes.**

**Cato: No.**

Katniss grabs the phone out of my hands and starts typing. I snatch it back from her right after she hits send, and scowl at the message.

**Me: GOD YOU TWO ARE LIKE SOME LOVE SICK COUPLE! WOULD YOU JUST ACCEPT THE FACT THAT YOU LOVE EACH OTHER EQUALLY?**

**Cato: Is that Katniss? o.o**

**Me: Yes, don't worry she's just jealous that she can't get a hot boyfriend.**

Kantiss snatches my phone away again and runs to the bathroom with it. By the time I get there she's locked the door. I can hear the tapping of my phone through the door though.

**A/N: First chapter done! So yeah, if it wasn't obvious those were the three main girls that were in my summary. I deleted my other story for this one, so it better get some reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm one of those authors that will do time skips. Don't go giving me crap about Foxface's name, it's the one they gave her in the movie. Listen to her interview you will hear it! I don't own the song "Blown Away"**

**Katniss's P.O.V**

I wake up, and Cloves stinky feet are in my face.

"Clove get your stinky feet out of my face!" I moan at her.

"Katniss shut up"

"I will when you get your feet out of my face."

"Nooooo"

I get out of bed and head downstairs. I into the garage and grab a giant bucket. I go into the kitchen and fill it with cold water and ice. I then carefully move back up the stairs and walk back into my room. I pour the bucket all over Clove.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" she yells. I can't hold my laughter as I fall to the floor holding my stomach. The look on her face is priceless. Her brown eyes start to turn darker and darker to the point where they're almost black. Whenever her eyes start to turn black like that, it usually means she's pissed off.

I brace myself for the punch or slap that is sure to come any minute. Right as her fist was about to meet my face the doorbell rings.

"I'LL GET IT!" I scream, because I have finally found an escape. I run down the stairs while brushing my fingers through my long curly hair. I open up the door, and am greeted by my best friend.

"Finny!" I shout.

"Kitty!" he shouts back.

We embrace each other with a big hug. I still remember how I met Finnick.

_-Flashback-_

"_Mama, I don't want to go. I don't have any friends here, and I'm scared." I whimpered as I grasped onto my mother's hand._

_We both stood in front of a little white pre-school. It was my first day, and I was scared. My mother kneeled down to my level and held onto both of my shoulders as she spoke to me._

"_Hun, every kid feels like that on their first day. You're going to be fine." The first bell rings, and I start to hyperventilate._

"_MOM! I can't do this!" I cry._

"_Kat, listen to me." She tilts my head up, and looks into my eyes. "If you make at least one friend on the first day, they say you're doing a pretty good job. There is going to be another kid here that feels the way you do right now. All you have to do is find the kid that is playing alone." She kisses my forehead, and takes me inside._

_I listen to my mother's advice, and search for the lonely kid at recess. I eventually find a kid over by the sandbox, he's making a sandcastle. I run on over. I am running so fast that I don't even realize that I had to step into the sandbox. I trip on the little wall surrounding it, and fall right onto the kid's sandcastle._

"_Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" I stand up and brush the sand off of me. The boy shows no emotion. _

"_I'm Katniss, Katniss Everdeen." I stick out my hand for him to shake, but he just stares at it. _

"_You ruined it." He finally says._

"_I didn't mean too, I'm so sorry!"_

"_You ruined my sandcastle!" he yells. This takes me aback a bit and tears start to form in my eyes._

"_YOU MURDER IT! YOU MURDER MY SANDCASTLE!" he screams. I run away from him with tears pouring out of my eyes. I see the teacher try to calm the boy down, not caring that I'm running away._

_I run behind the school and lean against the wall. I slump down, drowning myself in my own tears. I don't know what to do, I'm too sad and scared to go back. So I don't instead, I pull my knees into my chest, and cry into them. I feels like I have been out here for hours until I hear a sound._

"_Are you ok?" he ask. I look up and am greeted with bright green eyes, and bronze hair._

_I wipe my tears and nod my head. "I'm fine." _

"_I saw what happened back there, that boy was a jerk."_

"_It was my fault, I'm the one that crushed his sand castle." I sniff._

"_He had no right to yell at you though, you were just trying to make a friend."_

"_Well, I don't blame him, I'm not really good at making friends." I mutter. _

_The boy stares at me for a few minutes before he sticks his hand out for me to shake. "Hi, I'm Finnick Odair, and I would like to be your friend."_

_-Present-_

Finnick and I have been friends since. He was always there for me when the bullies at school got rough. I was there for him when his mother and father started to beat him. We have always been there to support each other.

"You can't move! I forbid it." He says. I laugh, and let him in.

"You want what's best for me don't you?" I question. He pretends to think long and hard about this.

"Nope. No I don't." he says all serious like. I roll my eyes and walk into the den. I am leaving in two days. That's two days left to pack. I pack up all the old photo albums that aren't badly burnt and salvage anything worth saving. I have already done this in the kitchen, basement, attic, and living room. The fire started somewhere in the basement and started to creep its way up. When I finally woke up to it, it had already spread to my parent's bedroom.

"So, let me get this straight. The whole downstairs was burned down, and your parent's room was burned down, but your room the guest room and Prim's room stayed unaffected and perfect?" he ask.

"It was a miracle wasn't it?" I ask. As much as I love that my room is unaffected, I wish that the fire had crept into my room before my parents room. Maybe then I would have been the one burning instead of my father. Maybe then mama wouldn't be in a deep depression. They would all one day move on, and live like a normal family again. But no, it had to be dad, our family is now broken beyond repair, we will never be normal again.

"Katniss! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Clove yelled stomping down the stairs.

"Is that Clover?" Finn asked. I nod my head, and look spin around to find Clove still soaked head to toe in the cold water I poured on her.

"Could have at least changed…" I mutter. Finnick snickers.

"Why hello there sex legs." That's Clove's nickname for Finnick. He is probably one of the sexiest people you will ever meet in the universe.

"It's charming to see you again Clover." Finnick purrs. Clove and I burst out laughing. This was classic Finnick. He says hello and then starts too hid on you.

"I find it rude that you're laughing at my sexiness considering you're taking away my Kitty."

"Not my fault now is it?"

"Is too, now who will save me from the hell hole I call home?" Finnick mutters. As soon as I hear this I pale. Finnick would spend the night at our house all the time, he even started calling my parents mom and dad. He had a draw in the guest room filled with his clothes.

"Shit Finny! I forgot all about that."

"Kitty don't stress it, I'm 14 it's time for me to man up."

"No it's not, I can't just leave you here. Who knows what will happen to you? It's not like you have any other friends that know about this."

"Kitty, it's not like you can-"

"Finnick, nice to see you again." Haymitch says as he enters the room.

"Mr. Abernathy."

"Finn I've told you to call me Uncle Haymitch, and you're not being left behind."

We all stare at him confused.

"What do you mean he's not being left behind?" I question.

"What I mean is that he's moving with us."

"WHAT!" The three of us shriek at the same time.

"He's just like family sweetheart, I spoke to his parents about it and they don't give two shits."

"Sounds like them…" Finnick sighs. His sigh turns into a grin though.

"I'M GOING TO LIVE WITH YOU KITTY AND CLOVER! I HAVE TO GO PACK!" before the three of us can even share a group hug he's gone.

**Two Days Later**

**Annie's P.O.V**

"Dad, what did I do?" I cry out desperately.

"Bullshit! You know damn well what you did!"

"Daddy, please! You loved me before mom died! Don't you still love me now?!"

"No one loves a crazy person." He says. He raises the metal stick and pokes it into the fire.

"NO DAD! NO!"

I can see the metal melting before my eyes as it comes out of the fire. This will leave some nasty burns.

"DAD, I'M SORRY! PLEASE!" I scream.

"You deserve this." Is the last thing he says, before the metal pole makes contact with my skin.

**Cato's P.O.V**

It's Friday night, school starts on Monday. Clove won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. She has to take two flights to get back home. First she has to take a flight from Flordia to New York. Then she goes from New York to Los Angeles. Then they have to drive 5 and a half hours to get back to San Francisco. She's already informed me that Haymitch doesn't even want to see me until the next day. I don't understand why, I guess to unpack? I just can't wait to see what the surprise is the next day.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

I go downstairs and open the door to find one of my best friends, Peeta.

"Hey bro get in!" I let him inside and shut the door behind him.

"Are your parents' home?" he ask.

"Nope, they're away on business again for the next 2 months."

"Are you going to have Clove over at some point?" he asks with his eyebrows raised, and he's giving me a smirk. I must have turned a deep scarlet.

"Dude! What kind of a sick bastard are you?"

"The kind that you put up with." He gave me the cheekiest grin you would have ever seen. "So what's the emergency?"

"I need to plan Clove's dream date!" I exclaimed. Peeta's eyes seemed to light up. He's a sucker for love. It's too bad that he's single, he would always say the right thing. Peeta has a golden tongue in my opinion.

"Ok, I've got an idea." He says, I go grab a pad and pen, and write down every word he says.

**Finch's P.O.V**

"I'm telling you, something's wrong! She hasn't picked up her phone!" I yell at my mother. My cousin Annie hasn't been answering any of my text or calls, she always answer them!

"Finch I'm sure she's fine, maybe she got her phone taken away."

Just then the TV pops on. The TV never turns on by itself unless it's a true emergency. My mother and I eyes go wide, and we turn our heads to the TV.

"Attention, an intense tornado is ripping through Tornado Valley. It has been rated an EF5. It has been given a T9 on the TORRO scale. If you are in the Tornado Valley area, take cover immediately. This is not something to be taken lightly." The weather man says.

"ANNIE!" I scream, and try to dial her again.

"Finch it's no use, surely the tornado has caused all cell service to go down." My mother thinks she knows everything. I hate her for it.

"What can we do then?" I whisper.

"Sit here, pay attention to the TV, and pray." My mother practically cries. Oklahoma always gets tornados, but never like this.

**Annie's P.O.V**

I lay on the floor, unmoving. I have severe burns on back, wrist, and legs. I'm going to die. I don't want to live anymore, this is it. I want to die right here, right now. Dad's passed out while he was giving me my beating. I don't know what to do, or where to go. I can't bring to move. If I do then the pain kicks in. I could cry out, maybe a neighbor would hear my plea for help. Maybe I could call for help. But then I would have to explain how I got the burns. I don't my father to hurt me in any way that could be worse. I do the only thing I can do. I cry. I let each tear slip down my face. I pretend that each tear resembles another horrible thing about me. _Ugly… fat… stupid… bitch… _These are all names my father has called me. People always say that your parents know best, so his words must be true. _Annoying… weak… fucked up… piece of shit…_ The tears start to quickly rush down my face, trying to escape the horrible monster they belong too. _Worthless… slut… lesbian… asshole…_ I am full out sobbing now. Words keep on repeating in my head. _Whore… pathetic… cry baby… crazy… dumb… manipulative… sinful… useless… monster… unwanted… unloved… mental… _But the one word that sticks out the most is the most painful one to hear. _Murderer…_

The words are bounce around in my head so loudly, I almost didn't notice the twister heading towards my house.

**Finnick's P.O.V**

We just landed in New York, we only have one more flight left until California! Wohoo!

"San Francisco here we come!" Clove yells, Katniss and I cheer and whoop. Everyone in the airport are staring at us, but we don't care, not like we're ever going to see these bitches again.

"Nope, kids sorry. Looks like it'll have to wait until tomorrow. There's a severe twister passing through Tornado Valley, all flights are canceled until the twister is gone. We got another flight to Los Angles booked for tomorrow, now let's go to a hotel." We all groan, but follow him out.

**Annie's P.O.V**

A shot of adrenaline flows through me and I'm up and on my feet. I cry out in pain when the burn marks pinch every single part of my body. I look outside and see a massive tornado heading our way. It's probably one of the most vicious ones I have ever seen. I then take action, I run upstairs and grab the few things I have left that mean the world to me. My cellphone, my iPod, a box full of notebooks I write in, and another box that is full of precious mementos. I race down to the bathroom and grab the first aid kit, and a bottle of water. I am now racing outside to the cellar. It's not until I have set everything down that I remember my dad.

"DAD!" I scream. I run out of the cellar and run back into the house. The twister is probably only a mile away now.

"DAD! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" I scream while shaking him. He won't budge though. I try my hardest, but I can't seem to get him to wake up.

"What do I do…?" I whisper. I can't just leave him here to die. He's my father, he's all I have left. He may not love me, but I still love him some way. My feet decide for me, because before I know it I'm opening the door to the cellar again.

I crawl in and huddle up. I shiver as the rush of cold surges through my body. I look into my mementos box and pull out my old baby blanket. It's not one of those small ones that a baby would cradle as it slept. This is a beautiful big blanket that is meant for a person to keep them warm. It is a soft baby blue color and has pink hearts and cuddly teddy bears all over it. My mom told me that my grandmother made it for me when she heard that they were going to have me. She finished making the blanket, but died before I was born.

I wrap the blanket around me and am instantly greeted with warmth. The moment of peace doesn't last long, because the burning feeling is back. I grab the first aid kit. I start to clean it out, and as much as it hurts, I know it needs to be done. I then apply some cream that sooths the fiery feeling. I then pour a bit of water on the bigger burns, it feels nice mixed with the cream. Then I put band aids over the smaller burns. I wrap up all of the bigger burns though, just to be safe. I just sit there listening to the howling of the wind outside. I start to look through the box of mementos. I find some old baby items of mine. Like a bear that I would take everywhere when I was two. Letters that mom and dad would write to each other while he was in the army. Old family albums that have each been carefully created by my mothers and fathers gentle hands. I find so many things, until I find what I was looking for.

I pull it out and examine it. I haven't dared to touch this since my mother died. I run my thumb over heart shaped locket. I accidently unclasp it. I gasp at the pictures I see. It's one of my mother and father at their wedding. The other one is of the three of us laughing. I looked to be around five at the time. My father gave my mother this locket on the day she died. I asked mom if I could see the pictures, and she told me I could later. I never looked at the photos, it felt like I was betraying her. I don't feel guilt though now that I have seen the photos. I feel something else. Relief? Love? I wasn't sure. I find myself putting it around my neck. I will never take this locket off, ever.

"I love you momma." I whisper to the air.

I swear I hear the air whisper an "I love you too." to me.

Suddenly there is a loud crash, and a man's scream followed by it. Papa, he'll surely be dead soon. I suck in my breath and count to ten until I finally release it. I thought I would cry when my father died, but instead I feel satisfied. He always said that he couldn't wait for the day that he got to see mom again. I smile at this.

"I hope you're happy daddy."

I pull my iPod out and pop in my ear buds. And search for "Blown Away" by Carrie Underwood. I find it and start to sing along.

_Dry lightning cracks across the skies  
Those storm clouds gather in her eyes  
Her daddy was a mean old mister  
Mama was an angel in the ground  
The weather man called for a twister  
She prayed blow it down_

There's not enough rain in Oklahoma  
To wash the sins out of that house  
There's not enough wind in Oklahoma  
To rip the nails out of the past

Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away  
'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
Blown away

She heard those sirens screaming out  
Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch  
She locked herself in the cellar  
Listened to the screaming of the wind  
Some people call it taking shelter  
She called it sweet revenge

Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away  
'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
Blown away

There's not enough rain in Oklahoma  
To wash the sins out of that house  
There's not enough wind in Oklahoma  
To rip the nails out of the past

Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away (blown away)  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away (blown away)  
'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday (blown away)  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,

Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away

Once I'm done singing there are tears falling down my cheeks. I feel an episode coming on. I yell out and cover my ears as the whispers fill the air.

"You killed her!" my mind kept hissing at me.

"I didn't mean too! Go away! I'm sorry!" I scream. I then remember my emergency meds in the first aid kit. I grab them and swallow the pills. I then rock back and forth hugging my knees until I've finally calmed down.

I still hear the scream of the winds, so I grab my poetry book and start writing more. **A/N: I did write the poem she is writing, so I own that for a change! :D**

_A scream for help will not help_

_It will only make matters worse_

_A cry for help will not help_

_It will only strengthen the curse_

_Battle with your fears_

_And accept your fate_

_Wipe away your tears_

_And destroy your hate _

I started writing this about a week ago after my father hit me for waking him up while he recovering from his hangover.

I hear the roar of the wind die down, and start to pack up my things.

I poke my head outside to see nothing but grey clouds that are starting to turn into blue skies. The twister has died, and my father has with it.

I let the tears fall and start to sift through the wreckage.

**An hour later**

**Finch's P.O.V**

I have been pacing the room for the last two hours, there's still no news about the twister.

"Greetings. We have received information on the twister. It has died down in Dallas, Texas. The twister strongest wind speeds was around 250 miles per an hour. The twister it's self-stretched to be around a mile long. The twister zipped through 3 states, the bottom of Kansas, most of Oklahoma, and the tip of Texas. Reports have detected that the twister was at its strongest in Tulsa, Oklahoma."

I gasp.

"THAT'S WHERE ANNIE AND UNCLE DREW LIVE!" I scream.

"Finch sweetie, I'm sure they're fine." My mother says, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"The twister has taken a total of 47 deaths. 26 of those deaths were from Tulsa." My mother starts to sob hysterically. She loves Annie like she was her own. She also loves Drew like he was her actual brother. Dad finally comes home.

"Finch! Rose! Are you two ok?" he shouts. He then comes stomping in and takes my mother in his arms. He carries her upstairs to their bedroom. Wow thanks dad… I look back to the TV.

"Thousands have been injured. We take you to Tulsa, Oklahoma live. Take it away Carrie."

"Thank you Woody, as you can see this place is a wreck! Homes have been torn to bits, bodies are lying around, and it's an awful sight to see! We will now speak with some of the survivors of the twister, and about how this will affect them."

They start to look around, and interview some people. I walk by this one house and I swear I recognize it.

"Hey Carrie, I think this house got hit the hardest." The cameraman says, he gives the camera a slight nod in the direction of the house. When they show us the house, I see the all so familiar beautiful wooden chairs I watched my father carve broken into pieces.

"MOM! DAD! GET DOWN HERE!" I scream. My mother is a sobbing mess, and my father are letting a few tears fall.

"What?" he ask weakly. I point to the screen.

"I don't want to see the damn wreckage."

"Daddy, its Annie's house."

He takes his time to study it. Finally his eyes widen and my mother and father are sitting next to me on the couch. We look around for any sign of life, but find none.

"No…" I whisper, before I break out into full on sobs. Annie was dead. My uncle was dead. I had just lost two family members. The three of us are all sobbing hysterically until we hear a scream come from the TV.

"Over here guys! Over here!" Carrie ushers the cameraman. We all look up grasping onto each other. I see her long brown hair before I see her face.

"ANNIE!" I cry out. She's alive, Annie's alive! My mom and dad both sigh in relief.

"DAD! NO DAD! NOOO!" she screams. All of our tears begin again when we my uncle lying under a pile of wood… dead. My mother and father both start sobbing. They leave the room and run up the stairs.

I don't cry. I know what Annie father does to her. I don't like it one bit. Annie has never told me, but it's easy to guess. I am still sad, but I'm not going to sob full out like my parents.

"Miss, dear what's your name?" Carrie ask. Annie keeps screaming, and I just wish they would leave her the fuck alone.

**Finnick's P.O.V**

"DADDY!" the TV screams again.

"Finnick, why do you want to watch this, it's so depressing!" Katniss murmurs. I don't respond though. I just stare at the screen as the girl is screaming her father's name. The reporter keeps on trying to ask the girl her name, but she just keeps screaming. Can't the reporter take a hint?

"Miss, we understand that you just lost someone that you love, but can't you just say your goddamn name!" the reporter screams. My jaw drops. I look over and see that everybody else's has too.

The girl on the screen looks up, her eyes are a beautiful green just like mine. I expected her face to be filled with rage and anger, but only find it filled with sadness. My heart shatters. Wait, what? Why am I feeling this way towards her? I don't even know her name, but she's just so beautiful! I feel like I've met her before.

"Annie." She whispers. Annie. It's such a beautiful name. My heart melts at the sound of it.

Suddenly some men in white suits come and pick up her father's body.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" she screams. Two other men pick her up and start to carry her away. She's kick and screaming with all her might, I want to kill those two men so badly.

"DAD! DAD! DAD!" she screams. I can't stand it anymore, I flip off the TV, and run over to my sketch book.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: They're going to start high school soon, I just want to see what my first day of high school is like before I type the chapter about it.**

**Next Day (I think it's Saturday? If it's not then it is.)**

**Annie's P.O.V**

"They said they'll take her in."

"Good, when can they be here?"

"They'll be here sometime late tonight."

"What about school?"

"She's going to the same school as her cousin, they start on Monday. They should be able to make it back in time."

"Excellent that will be all nurse."

I hear the hushed conversation from outside my hospital door. All of my burns have turned to scars. Who's taking me in? I have lots of cousins…

I pull my knees up to my chest and silently cry until the nurse comes in.

"Want dinner?" she ask sweetly.

I slowly nod my head and take the tray from her. She sits down in the chair next to me. She watches me eat the whole time. Why does she have too? Are they afraid I won't eat it? Once I'm finished she gives me a cup of apple juice and heads on out. I sip it, and let the sweet taste dance on my tongue.

About an hour later there's a knock on my door.

"Miss Cresta? Would you like to go back to your house and see if there's anything you can save?" the nurse ask. I nod my head and get out of the bed.

She drives me to what I use to call home. I let a few tears fall, I don't want to start sobbing now. I get out of the car and start to walk toward the cellar. I grab the boxes and walk on out. I put them in the trunk of her car and start to dig through the remains of my house. There isn't much left, the tornado split right through the house. I find some shattered beer bottles, and some broken family pictures. I carefully pick up the pictures, trying my hardest to not cut my hand on the glass. I go over to where I see a shower head on the ground. I find the bathroom cabinets and grab my medicine. I also find my prescription, which I grab and add to my small pile of stuff. My eye catches some blue that is covered by ash. My bedspread… I run on over and start to search for what is left of my room. I don't find much. All I find is a few more pictures. I'm about to head back to the car until I see a white note by a gun. I pick up the note and read it to myself.

_Dear Annie,_

_Live isn't worth living anymore. Not if you're always going to be in my way. Hope you understand you little piece of shit. _

_From, Dad_

I fall to the ground sobbing. My father was planning on killing himself. The nurse comes running out.

"Careful! You could fall on some glass!" she yells at me. I don't care though, I just sob on the ground. She comes over and takes the note from me. She then crumbles it up and throws it to the side. She leads me back to the car, right as it's about to get dark.

**Finnick's P.O.V**

I cannot get Annie out of my head. I find myself drawing her in my sketch pad. I'm not really an artist, but I enjoy drawing. I always thought of drawing as being a way to escape the world I live in. I draw other people living happy lives. I then pretend that that's me smiling and laughing in the picture.

"What you drawing?" Katniss whispers to me.

"Nothing." I quickly shut the sketch book and put it back into my bag.

She laughs and then goes back to her iPod. We're on the airplane. We should get there by late evening. We were supposed to be there at 4 a.m. yesterday, but there was a change of plans. Since our flight was canceled they bumped us up to first class for our next flight, free of charge! Haymitch is sitting across from me, ordering as many drinks as he can, Prim is sitting next to him silently reading a book. Clove is by the window next to Katniss, sleeping.

"Would you guys like anything to eat or drink?" the flight attendant ask.

"I'm fine." Prim says and then goes back to her book.

"I think all we need is a pillow for her." I snort and point to Clove.

**Gale's P.O.V (Yup he's in this story too!)**

I stare at her contact. Should I call her? Should I text her? We've been friends for so long, I can't just tell her I'm in love with her! It'll ruin everything, and I don't want to lose my best friend. She's so much like me. She's smart, stubborn, creative, fierce, tough, and even vicious.

Suddenly there's the sound of ringing. No one else is going to get the door. My father is in the army, and my mother drowns herself in work.

"Coming!" I shout.

"Hey Gale!" she cheers at me. Oh shit!

**10 p.m. (In Oklahoma) 8 p.m. (In California) KEEP THAT IN MIND!**

**Finch's P.O.V**

We get off the plane. I go to use the restroom while my mother and father go to buy plane tickets for the flight back. I am so tired! Why couldn't they just fly Ann out to us? It would have been cheaper.

"Finch! Time to go!" My mom says, snapping me out of my trance.

**Katniss's P.O.V**

"Folks looks like we might get there early, we'll be landing at around 9 p.m." the captain speaks. I check the time on my iPod. It says it's midnight. What the heck!?

"Prim?" she's the only one still awake.

"Yeah?" she whispers.

"Why does my iPod say it's midnight?"

"Because you're still on Florida time, you need to update it."

"Thanks."

I update it, and it says that it's 7:05. We must still be in a different time zone. I go back my music and hit shuffle. The "Scream and Shout" Parody by Computernerd01 comes on. I smile and sing along in my head.

_When I walk into my house  
I turn the stove right on  
I turn the stove right on  
I turn the stove right on_

_When we cook with our hands  
I put my apron on  
I put my apron on  
I put my apron on_

_See the eggs in the fridge?  
It smells like pie  
It smells like pie  
Wait, it's just Bill Nye, the science guy!_

_The banana is blue  
I think I just might cry  
I think I just might cry  
I think I just might buy a donut_

_I wanna grill this trout just like a boys scout  
And grill this trout just like a boys scout  
We say "fish fillet and bacon strips"  
Fish fillet and bacon strips._

_I wanna grill this trout just like a boys scout  
And grill this trout just like a boys scout  
We say "fish fillet and bacon strips."  
You are now, now rocking with  
Josh. and Richy Rich!_

_Bring the pancakes!_

_Rock and roll, mix my cereal with some coal  
When i drive, cruise control  
And i make sure to pay every toll  
When i eat my bread _

_I like to do so sitting in this sled  
'cause i'm hitman and i like to skip  
Use my green shoes to make some dip (chip!)  
And Jemima she raised me as a little mima  
I do not nona what i told ya  
Cause i really like Lisa Mona  
This is my club  
Dj Khalad up on my computer  
We go hard we like mayo  
And i grew this red tomato swerve_

_When I walk into my house  
I turn the stove right on  
I turn the stove right on  
I turn the stove right on_

_When we cook with our hands  
I put my apron on  
I put my apron on  
I put my apron on_

_See the eggs in the fridge?  
It smells like pie  
It smells like pie  
Wait, it's just Bill Nye, the science's guy!_

_The banana is blue  
I think I just might cry  
I think I just might cry  
I think I just might buy a donut_

_I wanna grill this trout just like a boys scout  
And grill this trout just like a boys scout  
We say "fish fillet and bacon strips"  
Fish fillet and bacon strips._

_I wanna grill this trout just like a boys scout  
And grill this trout just like a boys scout  
We say "fish fillet and bacon strips."_

_You are now, now rocking with  
Josh. and Richy Rich!_

_It smells really bad  
It smells really really bad  
When you burn a fish 'cause you don't know how to cook  
I wish I knew the secret how to resurrect a fish  
And bring him back into the lake I caught him in_

_It smells really bad  
It smells really really bad  
When you burn the fish 'cause you don't know how to cook  
My name is Josh, and I really like weasals from africa  
I wish I could own one but my parents are allergic_

_I wanna grill this trout just like a boys scout  
And grill this trout just like a boys scout _

_We say "fish fillet and bacon strips"  
Fish fillet and bacon strips._

_I wanna grill this trout just like a boys scout  
And grill this trout just like a boys scout  
We say "fish fillet and bacon strips."_

_You are now, now rocking with...  
Richy Rich!_

By the time the song is over, I'm laughing. Those guys make the funniest parodies.

**Annie's P.O.V**

"Annie? Are you awake?" the nurse ask.

"Yes." I whisper.

"Your family is here to pick you up, and take you to your new home."

I slip out of bed, and grab everything I saved from the tornado.

"Dear, I hope you don't mind, but I told them about the abuse." She tells me as she leads me out the door.

"Why?"

"Because they have a right to know, if you ever get scared when one of them gets mad at you or something like that. They're going to take you to see a therapist."

"Thank you."

We walk out into the lobby in silence. Once we're there I see my Aunt Rose, Uncle Larry, and my cousin Finch.

"Hey Ann. You ok?" my Aunt ask.

"Yeah." I set down my stuff and go over to hug my Aunt and Uncle. Then I go to hug my cousin.

"I missed you Finch."

"I missed you too Ann."

My Aunt and Uncle are crying. But Finch doesn't look fazed by my father's death, just like me. Finch is a clever one, and has always been one step ahead of everyone.

"They were worse earlier. Now that they know about the abuse, they don't seem as sad as before." Finch whispers to me.

After a few more minutes of them crying, with Finch and I just standing there Aunt Rose speaks up. "Well let's get to the airport. That way when we get home we can all get some sleep. Then tomorrow we'll go shopping for Annie's room."

Uncle Larry carries my stuff. Finch and I walk hand in hand.

"What's it like riding an airplane. I've never been on one?" I ask her. She doesn't even looked shocked.

"It's kind of nice, if you're not afraid of heights. You get that cozy flying feeling." She explains. I wasn't afraid of heights. I've been through much worse. No way was I going to be afraid of heights after being beaten by a hot metal stick.

**Clove's P.O.V**

Finally we're off that damn plane! It feels nice to be back in California. We step outside into the cool night, and I notice Katniss, Finnick, and Prim take off their jackets. I can't help but laugh at this.

"Alright kids. It is 9 o'clock! I am well rested and I'm ready to drive you all for 5 hours. Who's with me!" dad yells throwing his fist in the air. None of us respond.

"You know you can all sleep in the car."

"YEAH!" we all yell while fist pumping the air too.

**Annie's P.O.V**

The plane just took off. Finch was right, it does give you a nice flying cozy feeling.

"I can't wait to introduce you to all of my friends! It's a big group of them. Want me to get you caught up?" Finch asks. I nod my head eagerly.

"Ok well there's Clove, Johanna, Thresh, Cato, Marvel, Peeta, and Gale. Cato and Clove are dating. Thresh, Marvel, Peeta, and Gale are all single. I have a huge crush on Marvel though, so if you could please respect the girl code? Oh and Gale has a huge crush on Johanna, and everyone knows it except for her."

I take in all of this information.

"Ok I think I got it."

"Great! They're all amazing. Johanna can come off mean, and will probably give you a nickname you hate, but that's just the way she is. Don't take any of it literally. Like the nickname she gave me was Foxface."

"Why does she call you Foxface?"

"Because my face looks like a fox's face."

I study Finch, it is true. Her face does have fox like features.

"What about everyone else's nicknames?" I ask.

"Clove is nicknamed "Blades", because she likes to throw knives. Thresh is nicknamed "Da Rock", because he is so huge, and has strong muscles! Cato is nicknamed "Buff n' Stuff", he's really buff. Peeta is nicknamed "Breadman", because his family owns a bakery, and he loves bread. Marvel is nicknamed "Tights", because you know superheros, and superheros wear tights. Finally Gale is nicknamed "Sex Legs", I have no clue why he's nicknamed this."

"What do you think she'll nickname me?"

"I don't know, probably cowgirl or redneck since you came from Oklahoma." She shrugs.

**Haymitch's P.O.V**

"Are we there yet?"

"Daddy tell Finnick to stop poking me!"

"Uncle Haymitch! I need to charge my phone, it's about to die!"

"Uncle Haymitch tell them all to shut up! I'm trying to read!

We have only been in this damn car for five minutes, and they're already fighting.

"UNCLE HAYMITCH!"

"DADDY!"

"UNCLE HAYMITCH!"

"HOLY SHIT!" I scream and slam down on the breaks. None of the kids in the back breathe. Prim starts to sob uncontrollably.

"What's wrong?" Finnick as franticly.

"I'll tell you what's wrong! You all won't shut the fuck up!"

The car then go silent. All you can hear is Prim's sobs.

**2 hours later**

**Finch's P.O.V**

"You were right, riding a plane does give you that flying feeling!" Annie exclaims. I nod my head.

We head on out to the car. Our cars tend to be small, and not fit many people since I'm an only child. The car we brought with us today is a Convertible Porsche. It's silver and seats four people. Dad puts Annie's stuff in the trunk, while the rest of us get in.

"This is so exciting! I've never ridden in a car!" Annie squeals. I'm not shocked at all, but mom and dad are.

"You've never been in a car?" Mom ask.

"No, back in Oklahoma if you wanted to get somewhere you rode a horse there, or you would walk."

"Aww… did you lose your horse during the twister too?" Dad ask.

"No I didn't. Since I was seven I've had to walk everywhere."

"You didn't have a horse?" my mom raises her eyebrows.

"No I did, but dad sold it. He said I didn't deserve to own a horse."

"Oh dear, that's not true! You deserve to own one as much as anybody else." Mom sadly chirps.

"No, daddy is probably right. You know what they say "your parents know best". If he really knows what's best for me then he wouldn't lie to me right?"

My mother, father, and I all give each other the same look. None of us have to say what we're thinking, because we're all thinking the same thing. Curing Annie is going to be a lot harder than we thought.

**Cato's P.O.V**

I am alone. Clove is stuck in a car for the next 3 hours. Peeta is at the bakery. Gale is hanging out with Johanna, and I know that he doesn't want me to butt in. Marvel is "spending time with his family", what a loser. Thresh is babysitting his 12 year old cousin. And who the hell knows where Finch is. I try texting Clove again.

**Cato: Hey baby, what's up? **

**Cato: Uh, you there?**

**Cato: Cloooooove?**

**Cato: Ok, I guess you're busy. Text me when you can.**

**Cato: Ok, ignore my last text. I'M A LONER! I need to talk to you ): **

Five minutes later, she finally responds.

**Clove: SORRY! My phone was on vibrate and I didn't even realize it until my butt started to vibrate.**

**Cato: Haha its ok so how are you?**

**Clove: Annoyed and tired.**

**Cato: So it's just another day then? **

**Clove: *face palm***

**Cato: Well don't hurt yourself D:**

**Clove: God I miss your stupidity**

**Cato: Who said I was trying to act stupid?**

**Clove: Exactly**

**Cato: I miss you (:**

**Clove: I miss you more (:**

**Cato: I miss you most (:**

**Clove: Ok**

**Cato: What D:**

**Clove: Haha I just don't feel like fighting over who misses who more right now**

**Cato: Agreed**

**Clove: So you really have no one else right now?**

**Cato: Only you (: so how's the car ride going?**

**Clove: Awful. I'm dealing with it though, because every inch we move, is every inch closer to you (:**

**Cato: :$ GOD CLOVE! Isn't the guy supposed to make the girl blush?**

**Clove: *laughs evilly* WE'VE REVERSED ROLES :D**

**Cato: NO! I'm straight I tell you! STRAIGHT! **

**Clove: Well I sure as hell hope you are.**

**Clove: uoshdgopajdphaowdjipoj-powhiegjn**

**Clove: sredthuikojihgfdrhuijokl;ghfty**

What the hell?

**Cato: Ummm Clove?**

**Clove: I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CANNOT LIE!**

**Cato: o.o**

**Clove: Don't be sad, just be happy! Think about double rainbows and shitting unicorns!**

**Cato: Is that you Clo? Or is your dad drunk again.**

**Clove: fyguihouhygghiokphugfdtsreydfhuio**

**Clove: ydtfguhiouhgftedsedrfthyuijo**

I turn off my phone, and try to get through what just happened in my mind.

**Katniss's P.O.V**

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY PHONE FINNICK!" Clove screams. I'm guessing she's texting Cato, and he's trying to interfere. I shrug it off and plug in my ear buds. One of my favorite songs comes on. I quietly sing along.

_High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again  
_

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)

Why are you my clarity?

_Why are you my remedy?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

When I finish, I notice that Finnick and Clove have stopped fighting. The radio is turned off.

"What happened?" I ask.

None of them respond. They all just stare at me, even Haymitch.

"I look at the road, and see that the car is still moving. There's a red light that he's about to drive right through."

"HAYMITCH LOOK AT THE ROAD!" I scream.

**A/N: Mwhahahaha! One more update, until they start school!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated just so much school shit! Anyways thanks to all of you people who were kind enough to review (: Sorry this story may be all over the place today...**

_Recap: __When I finish, I notice that Finnick and Clove have stopped fighting. The radio is turned off. "What happened?" I ask. None of them respond. They all just stare at me, even Haymitch. I look at the road, and see that the car is still moving. There's a red light that he's about to drive right through. "HAYMITCH LOOK AT THE ROAD!" I scream._

**Katniss's P.O.V**

Haymitch looks and immeditaly slams down on the breaks.

"HAYMITCH WHAT THE HELL!" I scream.

They all stay silent and continue to stare at me.

"Ok, what the hell did I do?"

"Kitty, you never told me you can sing..." Finn trails off.

"Oh for fucks sake! This is why we all almost died!"

"I knew she could sing!" Prim chimes. "Just not like that."

"Kitty why would you never sing in music class? I thought you didn't sing because you sucked, but you're amazing!" Finn exclaims.

It's true, I've never sang in music class. I don't enjoy singing in front of other people. The only person I ever sing in front of now is Prim. I would sing to my mother and father too, but... well you know.

"SING SOMETHING ELSE!" Clove screams.

"No, I only sing when I want to."

"Or when I force you too." Prim smirks. I glare at her.

"You wouldn't." I dare.

"Make Kantiss sing again!" Haymitch yells. The light turns green and he starts driving again.

"She's not gonna, she loves me too much." I say smirking in Haymitch's direction, but then I hear her muffled sobs. I whip around and look at my sister. Tears are streaming down her face, and she looks desperate.

"Kat... I miss mommy and daddy." she whispers.

"Prim..."

She continues to sob, and Finn goes to hug her, glaring at me.

"The only thing that can save her is your angelic voice." Clove whispers in my ear.

"DAMN YOU ALL!" I scream, and start to go through my iPod.

I find a song, and hit play.

Everyone looks eager, and Prim has stopped crying. The intro ends and I start to sing.

_I still remember the look on your face  
Lit through the darkness at 1:58  
The words that you whispered  
For just us to know  
You told me you loved me  
So why did you go away?  
Away_

I do recall now the smell of the rain  
Fresh on the pavement  
I ran off the plane  
That July 9th  
The beat of your heart  
It jumps through your shirt  
I can still feel your arms

But now I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
I never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips

I do remember the swing of your step  
The life of the party, you're showing off again  
And I roll my eyes and then  
You pull me in  
I'm not much for dancing  
But for you I did

Because I love your handshake, meeting my father  
I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets  
How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something  
There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions

And I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips

So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe  
And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
Hope it's nice where you are

And I hope the sun shines  
And it's a beautiful day  
And something reminds you  
You wish you had stayed  
You can plan for a change in weather and time  
But I never planned on you changing your mind

So I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips

Just like our last kiss  
Forever the name on my lips  
Forever the name on my lips

Just like our last...  


The first person I look at is Haymitch. He's staring at me.

"Road!" I yell.

He snaps out of his trance and turns back to the road.

**Next Day! (Sunday, BTW they're all in San Fransico now!)**

**Clove P.O.V**

I wake up and push Katniss off of my bed. She lands on the floor with a thump. She doesn't even wake up, she keeps on snoring away. I snicker and get up. I go into the bathroom, and strip down. I grab my head and shoulders shampoo and conditioner. They're both green apple scent. I shower, and shave everywhere. I then go out and wrap a warm fuzzy towel around me. I pick out a purple sports bra with green stripes. I then grab a pair of white short shorts, and pull my hair into a high ponytail. I walk downstairs and find that Prim is up.

"Morning Prim!" I chrip. She looks up from her book and smiles at me.

"Morning Clo. You going for a run?" she ask.

"Yup." I say popping the "p".

I grab a banana and peel it. I quickly eat it and grab a bottle of water. I grab my music and plug in my ear buds. I quickly put on my running shoes.

"See ya later Primmy!" I shout as I walk out the door.

Some people think it's stupid to go out at 6 a.m. in Calofornia and go running. I love it though. I have always been one for sports, even though I'm lazy. I do gymnastics. I train hard and take it all seriously. My trainer thinks I would be good enough to go into the Olympics when I'm 16, but I just shrug her off. I'm not _that _good.

**Annie's P.O.V**

I wake up gasping for air. Another nightmare, I'm in a very soft bed. I look around the room. It's honestly beautiful. It has plain white walls, which I don't mind. It has a wooden dresser and a closet. I'm in a giant bed. Finch told me that it's "queen sized" whatever that means. I run my hand along the soft sheets. This isn't like my bed back home. My bed back home didn't have soft sheets, and a comfy matress. My bed had scratchy sheets that would give you a rash and a lumpy matress. I woulnd't have a comforter, even in the winter. All I had was one thin blanket, and I've haven't even used a pillow since I was 8! I get up and go over to the where my boxes are. It's not until I get up that I notice that I'm in a beautiful long white nightgown that flows down to my knees. I go over to the box and pull out my pills. I take two, and then grab the clothes I wore yesterday. I go into the shower, and am greeted with water as soon as I turn it on. They must actually pay their water bills. I turn the hot handle and the water goes extremly hot.

"OW!" I scream, and turn it off.

They have hot water! If I was lucky enough to have water back home, it was always cold. I set it so it's just right. I then take my shower. Something silver catches my eyes. I pick it up and see that it's a razor, my dad would use these every once in a while to shave his beard. I've never used one before. I've heard girls talk about shaving their legs and pits at school. I look at mine and see my usual hairy self. I decide to give it a try, and drag the razor along my leg. Some of the hair comes off, but not much. I dig in deeper. This time all of the hair comes off... with some skin. My leg starts to bleed big time. I scream at my leg. The sight of blood scares the hell out of me! I sit down on the shower still screaming, and cover my hands over my ears. I squeeze my eyes shut as the memories all slowly come flowing back. My mothers blood forever staining my hands as I desperatly try to save her. My father whenever he used a knife on me. My wrist when I went through that brief stage where I cut myself. All of the blood flows into my mind. I sob and continue screaming. I hear frantic moving outside of the bathroom.

"ANNIE!" I hear. It sounds like my uncle. He comes in and see's me. He turns off the water, and helps me up. He wraps a towel around me.

"ROSE! GET THE FIRST AID KIT!" he screams.

He puts the lid down on the toliet, and sits me down. My aunt comes rushing in with the first aid kit, followed by an alert Finch. Uncle Larry sprays something on my leg that makes it sting. He then puts gauze on it, and applies a big white bandage.

"There we go! All fixed up!" he says to me with a grin.

I sniffle, my episode has finally calmed down.

"Thank you." I whisper.

"Well let you get dressed" Aunt Rose whispers, and they all three start to walk out.

I hurridely grab Finch's arm. "Please don't go!" I yell at her. She gives me a sad smile and shuts the bathroom door behind her.

"What happened?" she ask.

"I was taking a shower, I saw the razor-" She cuts me off though.

"ANNIE WERE YOU CUTTING YOURSELF?" she screams.

"No!" I hiss. "Never again!"

"As I was saying... I heard girls at my school always talking about shaving their legs and arm pits and I've never been able to do that before and..."

"Oh! I get it! Here let me teach you how to shave." Finch says as she picks up the razor.

**LATER! **

**Cato's P.O.V**

Marvel, Gale, Thresh, and Peeta are all over at my house.

"So did you kiss her?" Peeta ask.

"No!" Gale groans. Whenever Jo and Gale hang out alone, he always tells himself that he's going to kiss her. He never does though!

I hit him on the back of the head. "WUSSY!" I shout.

"Shut up, it was easy for you to get up the nerve to kiss Clove, you knew she liked you!"

"Last day of summer." Marvel groans.

"Sure lets just change the subject suddenly." Peeta sarcasticly says. Marvel isn't always the brightest.

"I know right! We need to go end it with a bang!" Thresh exclaims. I do the math in my head and jump up from the couch.

"Let's gather everyone in the gang, and we can all sleep over here tonight! You know, enjoy our last day of summer!" I burst.

"Great idea! I'll text Jo!" Gale yells and whips out his phone.

"I'll text Fox!" Marvel says.

"And I'll text me lady!" I say all sexy like. The guys burst out laughing.

"What?" I ask.

"You couldn't be sexy even if you were completly turned on." Thresh chuckles. I huff and then start to text Clove.

**Katniss's P.O.V**

We have finally lugged all of the furniture out of the car, and into the house. We had to go shopping for Prim, Finnick, and I. Lucky us Uncle Haymitch is rich. There are two extra bedrooms. They're both small, but still big enough to be a bedroom. Finnick and Prim both get their own. Clove and I both get to move into the master room, since we have to share. Haymitch is moving into Clove's bedroom. We all painted the bedrooms the color we wanted eariler this morning. Prim's is pink, Finnick's is a soft yet dark blue, and Haymitch's are gray. I don't know how ours is yet, because Clove wanted to "surprise me"

"CAN I SEE MY ROOM NOW!" I yell at her as we make our way up the stairs.

"Well the paint should be dried so... I guess." as soon as she finishes her statment I run into the room and throw open the door. My jaw hits the floor as I see what's in front of me.

Everywhere you looked was a new memory of the two of us. It was all so real. I felt like I was reliving the memory. There's one of Clove and I when we were six, at my birthday party. I had just gotten my first big girl bike. Another one is of the two of us making silly faces while snap chatting eachother. There's one of us though that is my favorite. This is from when I was 8 and we were visiting them. Clove and I are in a meadow full of dandelions. It's a clear blue sky. Theres a forest right by the meadow. We were running around and playing tag.

"Clove..." I whisper. Everyone else appears behind me. Finnick and Prim's jaws drop, and Haymitch actually smiles.

"That's my little artist!" he says giving Clove a big hug.

"Do you like it?" Clove ask nervously.

"CAN YOU DO THIS TO MY ROOM!" Prim burst out.

We all start laughing.

"Anytime little duck." Clove smiles at her.

...

We start to assemble furniture. When we're half way through Clove gets a text. She looks down at her phone and smiles.

"Pack an overnight bag." She tells me and grabs her black duffle bag.

"Why?" I ask.

"You're going to meet the gang tonight."

"The gang?" I question.

"FINNICK GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" she screams.

"The gang?" I ask again.

Finnick walks in.

"Why so mean Clover." he winks.

Clove rolls her eyes. "Pack an overnight bag, you're going to meet the gang tonight."

"Again! Who's the gang?" I ask for the third time, I was getting very upset.

"They're my bestest friends!"

"You mean we're not your bestest friends!" Finnick ask. Pretending to be hurt. I crack a smile.

"Ugh, just pack the bag!" she groans. I grab a big leather bag of mine and start to pack it.

**Finch's P.O.V**

Annie and I both collaspe on her bed.

"Well, it's done." I say out of breath.

We have just finished assembling Annie's bedroom. My parents have spoiled her, even though she complains we just ignore her. This is way overdue.

Her room is very big and has a bathroom attached to it. We've kept her queen sized bed, but got her new sheets. Their green. Her bed comforter is a sky blue. Her pillows are super soft and squishy. We got her a huge rug that fits the entire floor. It's shaggy and a normal shade of blue. She has a white bookcase, and dresser. We also got her a white desk, with a touch screen laptop. The desk drawers are all filled with supplies. We all know how much Annie adores music, so we got her an aucostic guitar, a keyboard (even though there's a grand piano in the living room), and some insturments that only Annie knows the names of. My father bought her a little recording set. You just sing/play instruments into the microphone, and then you go on this software we bought her and overlap it all together. On top of it all, we've bought her a bunch of new clothes.

"Clothes shopping was fun, it was the first time I've ever been clothes shopping since I was 10." she whispers. I stare at her.

"What about when you're clothes got to big?" I ask.

"I didn't grow much, I never got the vitiams I needed to grow." she shrugs. Well, that explains her small figure.

"It's just so much..." she trails off.

"Ann. Chill out, we wanted to do this for you!"

"Ok..." she whispers.

We fall into silence. A few minutes later my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"PARTY!" Marvel screams into the phone. I can't help the blush that creeps onto my cheeks.

"Oh really?" I question.

"Yup, the whole gangs gonna have an overnight at Cato's, so pack a bag!"

"Yes sir!" I say saluting the air, even though he can't see me.

I hang up and turn to Annie.

"Are you ready for your first sleepover?"

**Finnick's P.O.V**

Clove, Katniss, and I are all by the door with our bags.

"DAD WE'RE SPENDING THE NIGHT AT CATO'S! SEE YOU TOMORRORW!" Clove screams upstairs

"OK DON'T GET PREGNANT!" he screams back. Kat and I burst out laughing, while Clove blushes.

We walk on outside. "Who's gonna drive us?" I ask.

"It's only a mile walk, there's really no need to drive." she shrugs. Katniss and I groan. We HATE physical activity.

"Oh grow up!" Clove scolds.

"So Cato's parents are ok with us all spending the night?" Katniss ask.

"His parents aren't gonna be there for two months." Clove scoffs.

I stop dead in my tracks. "Who's taking care of him then?"

"He takes care of himself, they do this all the time." Clove mutters. We walk the rest of the way there in silence.

**Johanna's P.O.V**

"BUFF N' STUFF! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" I scream while pounding on the door. Cato finally comes out with a smirk on his face.

"Welcome Jo, nice to see you too."

"Whatever, who else is here?"

"Thresh, Marvel, Peeta, Gale, and I. Clo and Finch are coming, but their not here yet."

"JO JO!" Gale screams.

"SEX LEGS! How many times do I have to tell you not to go me that!" I shriek.

"A thousand more, or you can go on a date with me." he winks. Gale was always kidding around with me like this. He's just the type to flirt. I always longed for something more than us being best friends, but I can't get invovled in anything romantic. Not after seeing my mother get crushed from it.

**Clove's P.O.V**

"Ok guys, stay out here while I go in. I'll bring you both in in a minute." I whisper to them. They both nod, and move away from the door. I grab my key that Cato gave me and open the door.

"CATO!" I scream.

In an instant his soft warm lips are on mine. I smile into the kiss and start to move our lips in sync.

"PDA! PDA! PDA!" Marvel shrieks. We pull away and rest our foreheads against eachothers.

"I missed you." He whispers.

"Not as much as I missed you." I whisper back.

"Ya, ya, ya we all missed eachother! I want a hug from Blades!" Jo complains. I go over and give her a huge bear hug. I then go around and hug the rest of the gang. I notice Finch isn't here.

"Where's Finch?" I ask. At the metion of her name Marvels eyes light up.

"She's coming, she's just not here yet." Marvels says.

I can't believe it's been two months since I've seen these guys! Cato suddenly pulls me a side and leans down to my ear. He puts his lips against my ear and softly speaks to me.

"What's your little surprise?" he whispers. His touch sends a shiver down my spine. I whip around and face the group.

"I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU ALL!" I scream. They all look somewhat confused. I wiggle out of Cato's grasp and go to the door.

**Katniss's P.O.V**

"What if they hate us?" I ask while pacing.

"Who can hate you Kitty?" Finn ask.

"How about everyone at our old school."

"Kitty, that was Flordia, this is Calofornia! A new start."

"You're right Finn, a new start." I try to trick myself into believing it, but it doesn't work. Clove then pokes her head out.

"They'll love you Kat, come on you two." She says. I take a deep breath. Finnick offers me his hand, I take it and he gives my hand a squeeze. I take a shaky breath and walk through the door.

**Peeta's P.O.V (YAY!)**

Clove comes back in with two other people. My breath catches in the back of my throat. One of them is a girl with long brown hair that is in a braid down her back. She has olive skin and stunning gray eyes. Something in them shows fierceness. I am already falling for her. The other person has tan skin and bronze hair. He has the most stunning green eyes. He is obviously a babe magnet. I look down at their hands to see them interlocked with eachother. I frown, they're dating.

"Guys, this is my cousin/sister Katniss, and well hell he might as well be my cousin/brother Finnick." Clove says with a smirk on her face.

_Katniss._ Her name repeats myself in my mind. I automatically think of the Katniss flower. It's a beautiful white flower with golden specks. Suddenly all my scars and bruises are embarssing, and I desperatly try to pull down the sleeves on my shirt.

"Katniss, Finnick, this is Cato, Marvel, Johanna, Gale, Thresh, and Peeta." she says while pointing to all of us. Katniss meets my gaze and she looks into my eyes.

**Katniss's P.O.V**

I let go of Finnick's hand, and look into Peeta's eyes. They're a beautiful shade of blue. They're mostly light blue, but the closer you get to the pupil the darker they get. His eyes are staring back into mine, and I find myself not caring. After a few minutes the silence is broken.

"WOW GALE! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOUR TWIN SISTER WAS SO HOT!" Thresh screams. The room fills with laughter while I look down and blush. I look at Gale, and see that he looks exactly like me. Same Olive skin, same brown hair, and same mysterious silver eyes. The only difference is that while I'm small and skinny he's big and built. I have muscle, it just doesn't show though.

"We do look a lot of like. By any chance are you my long lost cousin?" Gale questions. I smirk in response.

"Don't talk much do we?" Marvel smirks.

"She sure as hell talks a lot over text messaging." Cato laughs. I join in on the laughter.

"I didn't steal her phone on the car ride! That was Finnick!" I yell.

"Double rainbows and shitting unicorns!" Finnick yells while fist pumping the air. We all start lauhing, it isn't until we hear someone clear their throat that we notice someone else has joined the party.

**Annie's P.O.V**

"Double rainbows and shitting unicorns!" is what I hear as soon as we enter the house. They all break out laughing at the boy while Finch and I stand there awkwardly. Finch finally clears her throat. They all turn our way.

**Finnick's P.O.V**

It isn't until someone clears their throat that I see her. The girl with the beautiful long brown hair, and green eyes. The girl who is so small and fragile. The girl who I keep drawing. The girl that never leaves my dreams. It's her. _It's_ _Annie. _I remain silent. She's nervously looking at the ground. I'm staring at her. When she finally raises her head everyone else turns away, but I don't. I look right into her green eyes, and find her staring into mine.

"Care to explain?" Cato ask.

"Oh shit right, guys this is my cousin Annie from Oklahoma." Finch says. "She's moving in with my family."

"Annie, Annie, Annie, ANNIE! I know where I've seen you! You were on TV! The crazy girl! Hell that's your nickname! I'll call you crazy girl!" Johanna exclaims. Annie's face seems to pale and it looks like she's about to cry.

"Johanna!" Finch hisses.

"Hi Annie, I'm Peeta." Peeta smiles at her sweetly. I think that's the first time I've ever heard her talk.

"Right, that's Peeta, Gale, Johanna, Marvel, Thresh, Cato, Clove, and I don't know who the hell these two people are." she states.

"Finch, Annie, this is Katniss and Finnick they're like my cousins/siblings. They're both moving in with me and my dad." Clove explains.

"Along with my little sister." Katniss chrips. Katniss always wants to make sure that Prim is inculded.

"Really, how old is your little sister?" Thresh ask.

"10."

"My cousin Rue! She's 10 too! Maybe they'll be friends too!" Thresh says. Katniss smiles and nods her head.

"She could use a friend."

"Well Rue is very friendly." he smiles. I get a vibe from him telling me that he doesn't tend to smile a lot.

"Hi Annie, it's nice to meet you." I smile at her and hold my hand out for her to shake. She stares at my hand before taking it in hers and shaking it. I can feel the electricity run through my body.

"You bring the movies Clo?" Cato ask. She pulls out the movies from her duffle bag.

"Got em!" she yells waving them around in the air.

...

**Marvel's P.O.V**

We all settle down in Cato's basment for the movies. His basment is a huge media room. They project their movies off the wall just like at a real movie theater. They have dozens of bean bag chairs, some really comfy couches, and nice black shaggy rug to complete the look. There's even a popcorn machine and soda machine in the back!

"What you wanna watch first?" Clove ask.

"What you got?"

"Pitch Perfect, Finding Nemo, and The Hunger Games."

Finch's eyes go wide when she hears the last movie title.

"I've never seen any of those, what are they about?" Annie ask. We all stare at her and Finch looks worried.

"OK! WE'RE WATCHING HUNGER GAMES FIRST!" Cato screams.

"We have to educate this poor girl!" Jo yells.

"NO! NO HUNGER GAMES!" Foxy screams over all the chatting. We all go silent.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's amazing."

"I love games, I wanna find out what it's about!" Annie sings.

**Finch's P.O.V**

They all stare at me. I can't just say why we can't watch it. I want them to give Annie a fair chance, and I can't just tell Annie what's it about. I come up with the only solution that I can think of.

"Let's watch Pitch Perfect, and save Hunger Games for last. You know what they say, save the best for last..." I trail off. Everyone ends up nodding their ends in agreement and I fill with relief.

They pop in Pitch Perfect and we all watch laughing our asses off. Clove sits next to Cato, he holds her and she burries herself into his side. Katniss, Finnick, Peeta, Marvel, and I all sit on the floor in the bean bag chairs. I notice Finnick eagerly sit next to Annie. Huh... maybe he really wants to make a new friend? Marvel sits next to me and I can't hide the blush that rises on my cheeks.

...

**Katniss's P.O.V**

When the movies over, Annie gets excited to watch Finding Nemo.

"Let's watch that tomorrow, I wanna play truth or dare!" Johanna shreiks. I jump up from my bean bag chair.

"I'M IN!" I yell.

After much convincing we're all in one giant circle with an old glass coke bottle.

"How do you play truth or dare?" Annie ask. We all look at her shocked.

"You've never played truth or dare?" We all shriek. Finch starts to get a worried look in her eyes, and inches closer to Annie.

"No, I didn't really have any friends at home." she shrugs. A pain of guilt shoots through me. She didn't have any friends at home. I thought my old life was bad, but at least I had Prim, Finn, and my family.

"Oh..." I whisper.

We explain the rules and she looks eager.

"My idea, I spin first." Jo says giving it a big spin.

The bottle lands on...

**Finnick's P.O.V**

The bottle lands on me.

"Truth or dare?" Jo ask.

"Dare." I say with a cocky smile.

She smirks at me evilly "I dare you to take off your shirt for the rest of the game." I don't even hesitate to throw off my shirt and throw it behind me. I notice that Jo, Finch, and Annie are staring at my six pack. I even see Kitty and Cloverfield staring a little too.

"What you guys find this distracting?" I ask while striking a ridiclous pose. They all start laughing.

"Ok Finn, spin!" Kitty yells. I spin, it lands on...

**Finch's P.O.V**

It lands on me.

"Truth or dare?" Finnick ask.

"Truth." I state.

"Ok, have you ever tried any sort of alcohol?" he ask.

"Hell no, I hear that stuff burns like hell when it goes down your throat." He nods his head. I spin the bottle, it lands on...

**Peeta's P.O.V**

It lands on me.

"Truth or dare?" Finch ask.

"Dare!" I yell. I usually go with truth, but something just about Katniss makes me want to show her that I'm no wussy.

"Wow... um... ok? I dare you to slap Cato?" she ask.

"Give me something fun!" I yell.

"Fine, I dare you to slap Cato's butt!" she yells, then covers her mouth. We all stare at her with wide eyes, we never thought such a sweet innocent girl could think of something like that.

I get up and walk over to Cato.

"No way, I have some say in this!" Cato protest, but Clove uses her small body to somehow get him to his feet. I take the quick chance to slap his butt then run back to my seat. Cato looks pretty mad, while the rest of us are laughing. He chases me around the basment for a good five minutes, until Katniss comes and trips me, while she holds back Cato.

"I WANNA FUCKING PLAY! SO LET'S GET BACK WITH THE GAME!" she screams. I notice Cato struggle some in her grasp. Damn, she's strong! He goes limp in her arms and she lets him go.

I sit back down, and spin the bottle. It lands on...

**Katniss's P.O.V**

It lands on me. YAY!

"DARE!" I yell.

"Ok...? I dare you to make out with Finnick in front of us!" he yell. Everyone smirks at Finnick and I except for Clove. I look at Finnick and Clove. We all look disgusted

"GROSS!" I scream.

"YEAH REALLY!" Finnick screams too.

"What, aren't you guys dating?" Gale ask.

Clove, Finnick, and I all look at each other and then start to bursting out laughing.

"GOOD ONE!" Clove yells.

"It wasn't a joke..." Gale trails off.

"Oh really! Oh shit!" I yell.

"Guys Finnick has known Katniss since Pre-K. They're just like brother and sister." Clove explains.

"No way in hell would we ever date!" Finnick exclaims.

"Let's just watch the movie now." Jo states.

"YEAH NEMO!" Marvel yells like a girl. Sometimes I wonder if that boy is gay...

...

**Annie's P.O.V**

I think Nemo was better than Pitch Perfect. It might have been because it was about a dad that loves his child. It could have been the fact that Finnick and I had to share a blanket, because Cato ran out of spare ones. That boy stirs something inside of me that I've never felt before. I shrug it away though.

"FINAL MOVIE!" Clove yells.

"HUNGER GAMES!" they all shreik. I laugh, but Finch looks nervous. Why is she nervous? I love games!

**Finnick's P.O.V**

I'm sharing a blanket with Annie. It's wrapped around both of our shoulders. I can't even wipe the grin off of my face, even if I wanted too. Cato pops in The Hunger Games. The movie starts out as usual.

**Finch's P.O.V**

I stare at Annie as the words about what The Hunger Games are flash across the screen, her smile turns into a worried look. She tries to hide it, but I can see right through her.

...

The movie goes just fine for a while, Annie does a good job at staying calm, even when they're talking about killing. I'm praying that she'll be able to just make it through the movie. But I'm way off...

**Finnick's P.O.V**

The beginning of the games start. We all cheer and woot, but Annie just stares at the screen blankly. When it shows the first person being killed Annie grips the rug with both of her hands.

"Ann, you ok?" I whisper to her. Before I know it, shes rocking back and forth with her hands over her ears, as she watches the deaths in front of her. I notice Finch starting to panic. Everyone else is starting to notice too.

"Ann?" I whisper again.

"It's all my fault, it's all my fault, it's all my fault..." she keeps repeating. I stare at her. Finch starts to get up and walk over to her, right as she's about to hug her Annie lashes out.

**Clove's P.O.V**

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Annie screams. She removes her hands from her ears and stares at them. She screams again.

"ANNIE!" I hear Finch yell.

"GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" She screams, while squeezing her eyes shut and covering her ears.

"SOMEONE CALL 911!" Thresh yells.

"NO!" Finch yells suddenly. "This happens all the time! She just needs to calm down!"

Finch attempts to go over to her again, but Annie ends up slapping her in the face.

"FINCH!" Marvel yells. There is a bright red hand print on Finch's cheek. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, she can't register anything right now! She can't even control what she's doing. Shit I need to go to her suit case, be right back!" she yells running upstairs.

We all sit there franticly. We want to help, but we don't know what the hell we're supposed to do!

Annie removes her hands from her ears, and let out a murderous scream. She starts to claw at the back of her hands. You can clearly see the blood. She's sobbing through her screams.

**Finnick's P.O.V**

I don't care if Annie injuries me I can't take this anymore. I run over to her, and engolf her in my arms. She slaps me, punches me, kicks me, and even bites me, but I don't let go. I take both of her wrist and plant them firmly down by her sides, so she'll stop clawing herself.

"You're ok. You're safe here. Everything's ok." I whisper in her hair. Her body seems to untense a little, the screaming stops, but she continues to sob. I stroke her hair, and pull her against my chest. "You're safe. You're fine. Everythings fine." I continue. Finch comes down the stairs, and see's Annie's state I nod my head, and she walks on over with a cup of water and two pills.

"Ann, sweets." She says rubbing her back. Annie looks up, her hair is a tangly mess and her eyes are red.

"Take your emergency pills." Finch whispers. Everyone stares in shock. Annie nods her head and takes the two pills and gulps down the water. She brings her knees to her chest, and hugs them. She sobs into her knees. I continue to hold her and stroke her hair. Finch rubs circles on her back.

"Wanna go to bed?" Finch whispers. Annie nods.

"Is Mr. Fluff here?" Annie whispers.

"He sure is, and he's waiting for you!" Finch smiles. Annie gives a ghostly smile and starts to get up. As soon as she stands she falls to her knees again sobbing. I scoop her up in my arms and carry her upstairs to an empty bedroom. Finch follows me with a extremly fluffy bunny. I lay Annie down in the bed, and Finch goes to brush the tangles out of her hair. She gives Annie the bunny and Annie clutches it like it's a life line. I grab the first aid kit, and put band aids where Annie scratch her hands. Annie looks up at me, and sees some blood.

"I hurt you..." she whispers.

"It's nothing."

"I hurt you..." she whispers again, but louder.

"Ann, you couldn't control yourself. It's ok."

"I understand if you don't wanna be friends with a crazy nut like me." she whispers. I look at her in disbelief.

"Out of all the people I've met today, I think you're my favorite." I tell her. I see her smile, and I see Finch smile out of the corner of my eye.

"Ok Ann, let's sleep." Finch says. I tuck in the blankets for Annie, and Finch turns out the light. I give Annie a kiss on her temple.

"Night Annie, get some sleep." I whisper, and leave the room alongside with Finch.

Once the doors shut Finch turns to me. "You know you didn't have to say that to her."

"It's true though." I respond, and I see her smile reappear.

**A/N: School next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, sorry I haven't updated. But here.**

**Finch's P.O.V**

_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors_  
_It's the morning of your very first day_  
_You say "Hi" to your friends you ain't seen in a while_  
_Try and stay out of everybody's way_  
_It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here_  
_For the next four years in this town_  
_Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say_  
_"You know, I haven't seen you around before"_

_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_  
_You're gonna believe them_  
_And when you're fifteen_  
_Feeling like there's nothing to figure out_  
_Well count to ten, take it in_  
_This is life before you know who you're gonna be_  
_Fifteen_

_You sit in class next to a redheaded Abigail_  
_And soon enough you're best friends_  
_Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool_  
_We'll be out of here as soon as we can_  
_And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car_  
_And you're feeling like flying_  
_And your mamma's waiting up_  
_and you're thinking he's the one_  
_And you're dancing 'round the room when the night ends, when the night ends_

_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_  
_You're gonna believe them_  
_When you're fifteen and your first kiss makes your head spin around_  
_But in your life you'll do things greater than dating the boy of the football team_  
_But I didn't know it at fifteen_

_When all you wanted was to be wanted_  
_Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now_

_Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday_  
_But I realized some bigger dreams of mine_  
_And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy who changed his mind_  
_And we both cried_

_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_  
_You're gonna believe them_  
_And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall_  
_I've found time can heal most anything_  
_And you just might find who you're supposed to be_  
_I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen_

_La la la la la_  
_La la la la la_  
_La la la la la_

_Your very first day_  
_You take a deep breath, girl_  
_Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors._

All of us had been singing this all morning long. We were all excited, but nervous at the same time. We were in Cato's parents bathroom. Clove left her hair down for a change, Katniss did hers in a long braid, Johanna did hers in a pony tail. I got to do Annie's hair. I carefully curled her hair in ringlets. I straightened my hair eariler this morning, even though they all said I should leave it curled. We found Annie a pair of diamond clip on earrings, and told her to put them on. Then we all got dressed for our first day.

**Clove's P.O.V**

I stare at myself in the mirror. I see Johanna come in. I whip around and we both stare at eachother speechless. She looks like a tomboy, yet she also looks beautiful. It's just something she can pull off. She's in a deep green shirt and blue jeans. She wears her signature black converse and has her brown bag slinged over her shoulder.

"You look amazing Clo..." she whispers. I turn around and look at myself in the mirror again. Do I really look that good?

I was wearing a purple dinosaur t-shirt and blue short shorts. My shoes were purle sneakers. I had a necklace on that said 'Laugh out loud', and to compliment it all I had a purple beanie.

"It's not that good." I mutter with my arms crossed. I've never been one to take a compliment.

"I think you look sexy." I hear Cato say. I turn around and give him a grin whilst taking in his apperance. A blue plaid shirt with blue jeans.

"I'd say the same to you, but I don't want to offend you." I mock.

He looks fake hurt "Clover how could you." He ask while putting a hand over his heart. I can't help but burst out laughing at his actions.

**Annie's P.O.V**

"Ann you look beautiful." Foxy whispers to me. Katniss nods her head quickly in agreement.

I look in the mirror. The girl in the mirror had a grey t-shirt with a giant bow on the sleeve. She had on light blue capri jeans, and a black military jacket. She had black tights on under the capri jeans. She had on black heels that looked girly, but tomboyish at the same time. Her hair was curled into what Foxy called 'ringlets'. She also had a pair of diamond clip on earrings on. This girl wasn't me, she was too _beautiful._

"One final touch." Finch whispers as she puts my mothers locket around my neck. I have to admit look stunning. I grab the leather tanish brownish bag and sling it over my shoulder.

"You two finish getting ready, I'm gonna go eat breakfeast with the rest of the gang." I say while walking downstairs.

**Finnick's P.O.V**

We all hear he stairs creak as someone walks down the stairs. When I see Annie, I wish I had dressed up a bit more. I decided to play it safe and wore a black t-shirt and blue jeans. Johanna said and I quote 'that shirt really makes your sexy muscles pop'. Annie looks stunning, you would never know her problems behind the mask.

After last nights events with her we all begged Foxy for more information about it. All she told us is that she's a bit loopy from time to time since her mother died. She begged us to help Annie if she has any issuses durning the school day. We all said we would be happy too.

Annie makes her way over to the kitchen counter and sits down on one of the bar stools. The room is completly silent. She takes an apple from a bowl and bites into it. She completly ignores the pancakes that Peeta offers her.

After about five minutes she speaks up.

"Ok, I get it you guys. Annie here is a crazy girl, you don't have to stare at me like I killed 5 people. If you guys don't want me to hang out with you then I won't."

I look at her in shock.

"Why'd you think that Ann? We were just worried about you." I say quickly. I then blushed, at the fact that I sounded desperate for her to stay with us. She didn't catch this, but I can tell that everyone else did. They were all giving me a knowing smirk.

"It's just how things were back home." she whispers.

**Katniss's P.O.V**

"Look at you! You look amazing Foxy!" I exclaim.

Finch was wearing a tanish baggy long sleeved shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. She had on black skinny jeans, and some fancy tanish shoes. She wore two black sparkly bows in her straigthen hair. She had on a silver necklace and a black braclet. Her effiel tower ring really made the outfit pop. Her tanish bag was slung over her shoulder.

"Not as amazing as you Kat!" I give her a smile as we head downstairs.

**Peeta's P.O.V**

"Hotties in the house!" Gale cheers when Foxface and Katniss come downstairs.

I look at Katniss and my heart skips a beat.

"Wow Katniss, I didn't know you could look like a girl!" Finnick smirks. She rolls her eyes and grabs some pancakes.

Katniss was in in a white cami, with a white flowly shirt over it. She had on blue skinny jeans and black hightops. Her hair was in a long braid down her back. She had some black braclets on her wrist. I notice that her gold bag had some sunglasses in the side pocket.

"You look amazing Katniss." I whisper.

She blushes.

"Shit... did I say that out loud?"

"Yes, yes you did." Johanna smirks.

SHIT! I said that out loud too?

"Uh...-" what the fuck, is going on with me? I've never been at a loss for words.

"Let's get going, we have to pick up Prim on the way!" Clove snaps.

"Who's Prim?" Gale asks.

"My little sister, we need to drop her off at the elementary school." Katniss states.

"I have two little brothers and a little sister, what grade is Prim going into?" Gale questions.

"Erm... I think 4th."

"Really? Rory is too?"

"I call dibs on planning their wedding!" Marvel yells. We all laugh along with it.

"So we're picking up your three siblings too?"

"No only Vick and Rory, my mom takes Posy to Pre-K."

She nods.

"We also have to pick up my cousin. She's going into the 4th grade." Thresh pipes in, I think it's the first time he's talked this morning, but Thresh isn't one really for talking.

"What's her name?" Katniss asks.

"Rue."

**A little later (like after they pick up their siblings)**

**Katniss's P.O.V**

Rory, Prim, Rue and Vick are all already getting along. It's kind of surprising at how close they're become already. Before I know it, we're standing in front of their elementary school. I see Prim go pale. She tries to hide her terror with a smile, but I can see right through the mask. I go up to her and get down on me knees so I'm at her level.

"Listen Prim, you're gonna be ok. Rory, Rue, and Vick are all going to help you right?" I ask.

The three of them all nod their heads.

"But... What if nobody likes me?" she whispers through her tears. I scoff at her. EVERYONE likes Prim.

"Guys, be honest here. You all just met Prim. What do you think of her?" I ask the gang.

"Well she's always been like a little sister to me." Finnick mutters.

"Same with me." Clove states.

"She reminds me of Rue." Thresh smiles.

"She's like the little girl my mom always wanted." Peeta says.

Comments like this go around. The comment that was most said was 'she's an angel'. I look back at Prim, her face has changed from terror to shock.

"Thank you." she whispers. Then with one last hug she runs off with her new friends.

"That was so sweet!" Annie coo's.

"Really?"

"Hell yeah! My brother is 18 and he's a senior. When I asked him for advice last night for high school he said and I quote 'figure it out for yourself'." Peeta says. I all have a short laugh.

"How come you and Prim bond so well together?" Johanna asks.

I stare off into space. I try to hide the hurt from my eyes. I was never really fond of my mother and her ways. She would always be busy working and would only make time for daddy. I had to take the place of my mother for Prim a long time ago.

"We... just are." I stumble over my words, but no one else says anything else about the topic.

**Annie's P.O.V**

We were all just walking and laughing when suddenly a we stepped into a giant shawdow. We all looked up. A giant brick building loomed over us. I gulp. This wasn't going to be pretty.

**Gale's P.O.V**

I can feel Johanna tense next to me a little, without thinking I reach for her hand and give it a squeeze. I quickly pull away realizing what I had done, but she takes my hand back and squeezes it. I prepare her to let go at any minute, but she doesn't.

**Marvel's P.O.V**

I look over and Foxy. The wind was blowing her hair back. She was obviously scared. Foxy was my best friend, and I couldn't stand for her to be worried in any way. I pull her aside from the group, and hug her.

"Hey it's ok Fox, it's just fine. It's just another school." I whisper. She grips me.

"Thank you." she whispers. I can feel her heart rate increase. I get butterflies in my stomach, but it's not butterflies of love, it's worry.

**Finnick's P.O.V**

Everyone around me is looking shaky and nervous. I needed to be strong, so I take a deep breath and head up the first step leading to the front doors. The others follow me. Until finally my hand is on the glass door handle.

**Johanna's P.O.V**

The song we were singing eariler this morning comes back to me. I start to whisper-sing it.

_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors_  
_It's the morning of your very first day_

Clove looks over at me and nods her head. She then sings the next line.

_You say "Hi" to your friends you ain't seen in a while_  
_Try and stay out of everybody's way_

Clove sounds amazing as always. Foxface sings the next line.

_It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here_  
_For the next four years in this town_

Annie shocks me by singing with an angelic voice.

_Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say_  
_"You know, I haven't seen you around before"_

But Katniss shocks everybody.

_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_  
_You're gonna believe them_  
_And when you're fifteen_  
_Feeling like there's nothing to figure out_  
_Well count to ten, take it in_  
_This is life before you know who you're gonna be_

We all sing the last line together.

_Fifteen_

"Katniss what the fuck!" I scream.

"Was I really that bad?" She ask worryidly.

"No you're amazing! And I thought Clove and Annie were good!" Fox exclaims.

"I think I'm gonna call you brainless." I comment.

"Why?"

"Cause you really have no brain." I joke while stepping into the busy school.

"What about me?" Finnick ask eagarly.

"Sex God, what else?" I state. Finnick grins at this.

I notice a few girls stare at the guys, especially Finnick. Then as we all make our way to the office a few guys whistle at us and even shout the word 'sexy'.

"Damn..." Clove mutters, whilst Cato puts an arm around her and pulls her into him. I hear a few guys groan while the others keep whistling. I roll my eyes and start to 'strut' my way to the office. That outta hold them.

"GO JO!" The gang cheers me on the whole time, while I see some guys quickly cover their crotches. I can't hold my laughter. Once we get to the office we all pick up our schedules.

**Foxface's P.O.V**

Once we're out back in the lobby we go to a comfy area with cool couches and chairs. I take charge of the group and get out 11 sheets of paper.

"Let me see your schedules!" I announce loudly to them. I instantly get them. I put all the papers in front of me and start to look through the schedules.

After about 15 minutes of searching and orgainizing I finally figure it all out.

"Attetion! Attetion!" I stand up on the table. Everyone looks at me.  
"Katniss, Peeta, and Johanna all have homeroom together. Clove, Cato, Annie, Finnick, and I all have homeroom together. Gale and Thresh also have homeroom together."

"And me?" Marvel ask.

"Nope you're a loner." I tease.

"Then Peeta, Thresh, and Marvel all have math together. Gale, Clove, Katniss, and Annie all have science together. Cato, Johanna, Finnick, and I all have english together."

"Nooo!" Clove groans gripping on to Cato.

"Then Marvel, Peeta, and I have art together. Katniss, Cato, Gale, and Finnick will have math together. Johanna, Annie, Thresh, and Clove will have History together."

"Hear that Clo? We have history." Thresh says sexily. I see Cato tighten his grip around Clove while the rest of us laugh.

"Then we all have gym together. Except Cato, Johanna, Gale, Thresh, Clove, and I have Mrs. Lancaster. Katniss, Peeta, Annie, Johanna, and Finnick all have Mr. Lancaster."

"Ew married teachers." Katniss shivers.

"I know right?"

"Then we all have lunch together!" I cheer.

They all seem to brighten up.

"Then Katniss, Finnick, Clove, Annie, Peeta, and Cato all go to music. Marvel and Thresh english. Gale, Johanna, and I will be in science together."

"MUSIC YES!" Katniss and Finnick burst. They both blush and sit back down.

"Then Gale, Finnick, Cato, Thresh, Marvel, and Peeta all have spanish together."

"AHOLA!" They all burst.

"While Annie, Johanna, Katniss, Clove, and I all have French."

"BONJOUR!" We all yell.

"Then Katniss, Peeta, Gale, have english together. Cato, Finnick, and Marvel all have science together. Clove, Annie, Johanna, and I all have math together. And Thresh has gym 2?"

"YEAH BABY!" He screams.

"Then fianlly Thresh has science alone. Clove and Annie have english. Katniss, Cato, Gale, Peeta, Finnick, Marvel, and I all have history together. Then Johanna has woodshop all by herself."

I take a deep breath and sit back down.

"Damn, you're good!" Cato says shocked. I give him a smile.

"Well what are we waiting for? LET'S GO START THE NEXT FOUR YEARS OF OUR LIVES!" Marvel yells. And with that we all group together and go to our homerooms.

**A/N: I was gonna write more... BUT THE SCHEDULES TOOK SO LONG! You try writing them if you're complaining! BTW if you want to see the girls first day of school outfits, Private Message me and I'll send you the links!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow... I found time to update in the middle of the week!**

**Annie's P.O.V**

Ok, it's offical my homeroom teacher scares the shit outta me. She doesn't even look normal! She has a pink curly wig, and wears pink clothes. Her makeup is pink, and everything on her desk is pink. She uses pink chalk and she uses pink paper. She has the weirdest accent and the weirdest last name.

_"Ms. Trinket!" _she screams. We all jump in our seats.

"You will not call me anything but that. And I expect good manners out of alll of you! Understand?"

We all mumble a yes, then she goes over the rules. When she's done we all instantly turn to our friends to talk.

"Talk about a freak..." Finnick mutters. I snicker.

"I'm afraid that if I touch her she'll pop!" Clove comments. Everyone else laugh, but I don't understand why.

"What's funny about that?" I ask.

"Cause you know bubble gum is pink." Cato explains.

"What's bubble gum?" I question.

"You've never had bubble gum!" Clove bursts. I shake my head. She instantly reaches into her bag and pulls out a stick of food.

"Chew it." she commands. I take it and take off the wrapper. It's all pink, and it's really soft and bendy. I pop it in my mouth. It tastes pretty good. I then swallow it, and start to choke a little on it. Finnick hits my back until I've finally got it down.

"That's awful!" I shiver.

"You're not supposed to swallow it Ann." Foxy pipes in.

"Well then whats the point of it?"

"I don't know, just to get flavor?"

"Whatever..." I mumble.

**Katniss's P.O.V**

The bell rings, I bid Johanna and Peeta goodbye and go up to the second floor for science. Once I enter ther room I see a brown skinned man. I go sit down at an empty table and start to play with my fingers. A boy with sandy brown hair sits down next to me.

"Hi" he purrs at me.

"Hello." I respond.

"I'm Mark." he says all sexy like. I blush. Wait what the hell?

"Mark you have 2 seconds to get your playing ass outta that chair before I fling you across the room." Clove spits.

"Why hello there Clover, long time no see eh?" he smirks.

"Move Mark, before I kick your sorry ass into last week." Gale threatens. Mark gets a pale lookk on his and quickly walks away.

"Explain?" I ask.

"Jo's ex boyfriend, he's a player." They both say at the same time.

I nod my head and pull out my notebook. Clove sits next to me and Gale sits at the table behind us. Right before the bell rings Annie shyly walks in.

"My homeroom teacher sucks." she groans.

"Tell me about it. She's obessed with the color pink!" Clove scoffs.

"Ms. Trinket?" Gale and I both ask at the same time.

"How you know her?" Clove asks.

"She use to teach in Flordia."

"I know her daughter, she's a freshmen like us." Gale states.

"Who's her kid?"

"SILENCE!" the teacher yells. We all look up at the teacher.

"Mr. Volts, that is my name, but please call me Beete. It's embarssing to be called Mr. Volts. This class will be simple. Come in do the required questions, then come up here and grab your worksheet for the day. Then the rest of the class is freetime. You will have vocab assignments. Those assignments will be due on the day of the test. If you you get a C or less on a test your parents must sign it. One last thing. Fridays will be different, each Friday we do an expirment. Any questions?" he asks. No one raises there hands.

''Well then, lets get to know eachother."

**Finch's P.O.V**

"Finch Cresta?"

"Here!" I say. We're in english right now. The teacher has the weirdest beard.

I start to doodle some in my notebook. The first day was always boring.

"Ok you're all here! Welcome to english!" he says whilst doing jazz hands.

"Fine then. Let's just get started. I'm Mr. Crane, you will not call me Mr. Cane, or Mr. C, it's Mr. Crane. Any of those other names will get you detetion.

A kid in the back raises his hand.

"Yes?" Mr. Crane asks.

"Can we call you Mr. Pain?" The kid asks. Some people in the back snort. I notice Johanna and Cato are one of them. Finn and I roll our eyes.

"Congrats! You've just earned yourself a detetion slip!" Mr. Crane says. He goes has the kid fill it out and then gives it back to the teacher.

"We'll let's get started, now shall we?"

**Peeta's P.O.V**

Marvel and I run to art. When we get there we already see Foxface sitting on a stool. I sit at the stool next to her and Marvel sits across from her.

"Hey" Marvel starts.

"Hey, I never got to ask you. What's up with the new look?" Foxface asks. I haven't even noticed really. He has on a pair of black jeans and a pink muscle shirt on. He has on a plaid shirt over it. The colors of that are purple, blue, and black. It wasn't really him...

"Thought I try something new." he shrugs.

**Marvel's P.O.V**

I can't tell them, I'm not even sure. I can't tell them. I will when I'm positive though.

**Peeta's P.O.V**

"Welcome to art, I'm Mrs. Reagan, but please call me Portia. I feel old when you all call me by my last name.

"Ok let's get started on roll call!"

She goes through the list.

"Jackson Lavine?"

"Here!" a kid yells.

"Peeta..." she stops int he middle of saying my name.

"Mellark." I finish for her.

"No, I knew how to pronounce it, it's just I've heard so much about you! You're art teacher always talk about the beautiful paintings you would paint!" she exclaims. I smile, I think I'm going to like this teacher.

**Thresh's P.O.V (Don't hate me D:)**

I run into the gym, and there she is. Clove, she's so beautiful. I wish I could just wrap her up in my arms and call her mine. I look around and see that nobody else in the gang isn't here yet. It's the first day of school, it's a fresh start, maybe I should try to make a move... I walk over to her.

"Oh, hey Thresh!" she greets, but I don't respond, instead I just press my lips to her. I feel her struggle a bit under my grasp, but I don't care. Her lips taste so amazing.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I hear an oh so familair voice yell.

**Cato's P.O.V**

"WHAT THE HELL!" I scream. I saw Clove and Thresh kissing... kissing!

Thresh pulls away right away and Clove looks as pale a piece of paper. I recognize the look on her face, it's guilt. She's been cheating on me! I run over to Thresh and start to punch him. He tries to fight back, but I still manage to overpower him. I can't hear much, but I can hear Clove begging me to stop. I don't stop, this boy has been snooping around with my girl. Finally Clove loses it and screams. Thresh and I both stop, the whole room is silent. Clove helps me up, and has me sit down with her on the bleachers. I look at the rest of our group they all have the same shocked faces. Thresh gets up and runs out of the gym.

"Cato..."

"Screw you Clove! We're over!" I yell at her. I start to walk out, and I hear her desperate screams and sobs. Clove almost never cries. Peeta and Gale both grab me at the door and pull me into the boys locker room. Which is located right inside the gym. Before they slam the door on my face I see Finnick wrap his arms around Clove and pull her into him.

**Gale's P.O.V**

I slam the door shut and lock it. I instantly slap Gale across the face.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I scream.

"What the fuckk is wrong with me? What the fuck is wrong with you!" Cato screams. I slap him again.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL THAT CLOVE DIDN'T WANT THAT!" I scream. Cato looks enraged.

"OF COURSE SHE DID! SHE'S BEEN CHEATING ON ME!"

"Didn't you even see the beginning of it all!" Peeta yells.

"I didn't have to!"

"THRESH KISSED CLOVE! SHE WAS TRYING TO GET OUT OF HIS GRASPS!" Peeta screams. I never though he would burst like that. Cato's face softens a little.

"What?" he whispers.

"Thresh forced the kiss. Look what you've done now." Peeta says more gently this time. Cato gets a look of fear in his eyes, and he runs out of the boys locker room.

**Clove's P.O.V**

I've never felt so broken. Class started ten minutes ago, but the teachers just took roll and told us to have free time. They seemed amused by my sadness! One of the teachers had sharp gold teeth. The other one had a big structure. They both look like they could snap you like a twig.

"Shhhh... it's ok." Finn whispers again. I'm crying into his chest and he's stroking my hair. Finn is the brother I never got to have. Katniss is hugging my back.

"It's all good." Kat whispers.

Foxy has a hand placed on my knee and Annie, Johanna, and Marvel all stand around me with worried expressions. I don't know where the hell Peeta and Gale went. All I know is that Thresh kissed me, Cato fought with him, Thresh ran out, Cato broke up with me, and Cato ran out. A song by Taylor Swift comes to my mind. The one Katniss sang in the car that night when we were driving here. Her singing the song lyrics replays in my mind over and over again. I softly sing along to the chorus.

_And I'll go sit on the floor_  
_Wearing your clothes_  
_All that I know is_  
_I don't know how to be something you miss_  
_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_  
_Never imagined we'd end like this_  
_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

"Clo... don't" Jo whispers.

"CLOVE!" I hear Cato scream. I look up and see him running towards me, a look of determanation in his eyes. Katniss, Jo, and Marvel all stand in front form a half circle around me. Finnick continues to hold me, while Annie comes over to hug me. I hear Peeta and Gale come out. I then hear a lot of screaming. I then hear the sound of a slap. I don't look up though. I was to afraid to see what's in front of me.

**Cato's P.O.V**

I finally convince Katniss, Marvel, and Jo to let me through to Clove. When I walk past them I see Finnick go stiff. I give him a pleading look. After a few minutes he gives in.

"Hey Clo." he whispers to Clove.

"What?" she cries in a raspy voice. God, she sounds terrible.

"Someone wants to talk to you." he whispers. Clove then looks at me.

I walk over to her. Peeta's silver tounge finds its way into my mouth.

"I was stupid and confused. I could live a million life times and never deserve you. I understand if you never want to see me again. I understand if you want me to walk out right now. But Clove I just want you to know, that every breath I breathe in and out is for you. Every thought in my mind contains you, your smile, your laugh, the way you throw knives. Every time my heartbeats it's beating more love for you into my body. Clove you could have me walk away right now, but I just want to say that I won't live, I'll just survive. I would never be happy ever again. I would never feel love towards anyone else but you. Clove I love you, and I always will no matter what you want me to do."

She stares at me in shock. I swear the whole school was silent. She gets up and walks over to me. She grabs my face and kisses me, hard.

**Katniss's P.O.V**

I sit my music class, thinking about the events that have happened at lunch. I stare off into space and think back.

_"CLOVE! CATO! GUYS PLEASE!" Thresh begs. _

_"NO THRESH! WE'RE DONE WITH YOU!" I scream._

_"Please Clove! Give me a chance! I'll buy you anything! " Thresh yells._

_Clove stops dead in her tracks and gets up walking over to Thresh._

_"You can buy me roses, you can buy me chocolate, you can buy me diamonds, and hell you can buy me a car! But you could never buy my love!" She screams at him. Thresh kisses her once again for a few seconds until Cato pushes him off. The police officer at our school is starting to drag Thresh away._

_"CLOVE YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME! YOU WILL BE MINE!" Thresh yells as he's dragged away._

"Katniss..." Peeta whispers.

"Hmmmm?" I ask.

"Well I guess since you wern't paying attetion you can show us your musical talent first." The teacher says. I think his name is Mr. Reagan, but he wants us to call him Cinna.

"Please don't make me sing." I wine.

"Katniss now." he states. I huff and walk up there.

"Can I at least sing a duet?" I beg. He sighs and lets me sing a duet.

"Clove!" I snap at her. She comes up and grabs the guitar.

"I think we both know what song." she says. I nod my head, and she starts to strum.

Katniss:

_Mama, who bore me,_  
_Mama, who gave me_  
_No way to handle things,_  
_Who made me so sad._

Clove:  
_Mama, the weeping,_  
_Mama, the angels_  
_No sleep in heaven_  
_Or bethlehem_

Katniss:  
_Some pray that one day_  
_Christ will come a callin_  
_They light a candle_  
_And hope that it glows_  
_Some just lie there crying_  
_For him to come and find them_  
_But when he comes,_  
_They don't know how to go_

Clove:  
_Mama, who bore me_  
_Mama, who gave me_  
_No way to handle things_  
_Who made me so bad._

Both:  
_Mama, the weeping,_  
_Mama, the angels,_  
_No sleep in heaven,_  
_Or bethlehem_

When I look up everyone looks shocked, except for the gang of course.

"I have no tips for you." Cinna states. We take our seats. Lots of other kids end up doing duets. Before we know it, Cato and some dude are doing a duet. Cato goes to the keyboard and the other dude goes to the electric guitar.

"Let's do this bro!" the boy yells.

Some Dude:

_Uno, dos, tres_

_It's been a really really messed up week_  
_Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter_  
_And my girlfriend went and cheated on me_  
_She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her_

_La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la_

Both:  
_We're going at it tonight tonight_  
_There's a party on the rooftop top of the world_  
_Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign_  
_I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it_  
_It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_  
Cato:  
_I woke up with a strange tattoo_  
_Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket_  
_And it kinda looks just like you_  
_Mixed with Zach Galifianakis_

_La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la_  
Both:  
_We're going at it tonight tonight_  
_There's a party on the rooftop top of the world_  
_Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign_  
_I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it_  
_It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

_You got me singing like_  
_Woah, come on, ohh, it doesn't matter, woah, everybody now, ohh_  
Some Dude:  
_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'_  
_Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down_  
_It's my party dance if I want to_  
_We can get crazy let it all out_  
Cato:  
_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'_  
_Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down_  
_It's my party dance if I want to_  
_We can get crazy let it all out_  
Both:  
_It's you and me and were runnin this town_  
_And it's me and you and we're shakin the ground_  
_And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show_

_Everybody_  
_Woah, come on, ohh, all you animals_  
_Woah, let me hear you now, ohh_

_Tonight tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world_  
_Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign_  
_I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it_  
_It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_  
_It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_  
_Yeah it's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

_Just singing like_  
_Woah, come on, ohh, all you party people_  
_Woah, all you singletons, ohh (even the white kids)_

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'_  
_Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down_  
_It's my party dance if I want to_  
_We can get crazy let it all out_

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'_  
_Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down_  
_It's my party dance if I want to_  
_We can get crazy let it all out_  
_It's _

God that othre boy can't sing! Cato's ok.

"Very good on the instruments. Obviously you wern't born singers though. Let's try to fix that." Cinna says. They take a seat.

Annie and Finnick decide to do a duet together.

**Annie's P.O.V**

Finnick and I walk up to the front. Finnick and I have really bonded over the last few days and are becoming fast friends. It's nice to have someone that isn't pretending to like you.

"You know that new Taylor swift song?" I whisper. He nods and starts to strum the guitar. I don't know how to play any insturments though on the other hand. Before I know it the intro ends.

Annie:  
_All I knew this morning when I woke_  
_Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before._  
_And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago_  
_Is green eyes and freckles in your smile_  
_In the back of my mind making me feel right_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
Both:  
_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_  
_And your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name_  
_Everything has changed_  
_All I know is you held the door_  
_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_  
Finnick:  
_And all my walls stood tall painted blue_  
_And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_  
Annie:  
_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies_  
_The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,_  
_Taking flight, making me feel right_  
Both:  
_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_  
_And your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name_  
_Everything has changed_  
_All I know is you held the door_  
_And you'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_Come back and tell me why_  
_I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh._  
_And meet me there tonight_  
_And let me know that it's not all in my mind._  
Annie:  
_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

Both:

_All I know is we said, "Hello."_  
_And your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name_  
_Everything has changed_  
_All I know is you held the door_  
_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_  
Annie:  
_All I know is we said, "Hello."_  
_So dust off your highest hopes_  
_All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed_  
_All I know is a new found grace_  
_All my days I'll know your face_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed _

I look into Finnick's eyes. They're so beautiful and they are a magical shade of green. Something stirrs in my stomach. I think of the lyrics to the song we sang.

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

Finnick Odair, I want to get to know you better.

**Katniss's P.O.V**

Peeta decides to sing solo. He grabs the guitar. He picks it up and starts to strum. He looks at me and starts to sing.

_See the stone _  
_Set in your eyes_  
_See the thorn_  
_Twist in your side_  
_I wait for you_

_Sleight of hand _  
_And twist of fate_  
_On a bed of nails_  
_She makes me wait_  
_And I wait without you_

_I can't live with or without you_  
_I can't live with or without you_

_Through the storm _  
_We reach the shore_  
_You give it all _  
_But I want more_  
_And I'm waiting for you_

_I can't live with or without you_  
_I can't live with or without you_  
_I can't live..._  
_I can't live with or without you_

_And you give yourself away_  
_And you give yourself away_  
_And you give..._  
_And you give..._  
_And you give yourself away_

_My hands are tied_  
_My body bruised_  
_She's got me with_  
_Nothing to win and_  
_Nothing left to lose_

_And you give yourself away_  
_And you give yourself away_  
_And you give..._  
_And you give..._  
_And you give yourself away_

_I can't live with or without you_  
_I can't live with or without you_  
_I can't live..._  
_I can't live with or without you _

When Peeta finishes he goes back to his seat after getting compliments from Cinna. He doesn't look at me for the rest of the school day, yet he looked at me for the whole song. Could that song been made for me?

**A/N: Too tired to write more, plust this is a perfect stopping point.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Katniss's P.O.V**

The days fly by, before I know it, it's late September. Finnick and Annie have become best friends. Nothing could tear apart their freindship. Annie hasn't had an attack since the night before school started. From time to time she'll cover her hands over her ears, and start whispering. Almost all of us can calm her down now, but Finnick and Foxface are the best at doing it. We still don't know much about her past, just that her mom and dad both died. Thresh only got a Saturday detetion for forcing a kiss twice on Clove. Cato thinks he should be locked up in jail for life... but that's just the protective side of him talking. None of us have even made eye contact with Thresh since the first day. Marvel is growing stranger and stranger by the day. His personality is chaning along with his fashion sense. We all think nothing of it though, and just brush it aside. Peeta Gale and I have become best friends. They are both just like my brothers, and I know that I'm just like a sister to them. I worry about Peeta a lot. He's always wearing long sleeves or a jacket, and jeans. Everybody else notices is but just brushes it off. I find myself struggling to brush it off though. I can't help but worry about him. I do what I always do though, I swallow my worries and hide them behind the mask I put on my face.

**Next Day... (That was just letting you know what happened over the month)**

**Johanna's P.O.V **

"There! That's thin enough." Foxface says.

Today was Friday and we were in science class. We're doing a bunch of quick expirments right now. They've been kind of fun. Eariler we made chicken sounds with a cup. Right now we're bending water. I take the comb and comb it through my hair ten times. I then put the comb near the water, being careful that it doesn't actually touch the water. The water starts to move torwards the comb.

"YES! We did it!" Foxface cheers. I roll my eyes. It's not that hard to do it.

"Very good girls, on to the next." Beete says handing us our supplies for the next expirment.

I look at the sheet. The expirment is called "The Exploding Lunch Bag"

"YES!" I scream whislt fist pounding the air. We grab our stuff and head out the back door in the classroom. A few other groups are out here doing the expirment. I see Gale and give him a smile. Foxface smirks at me as I quickly find a spot for us.

"Ok step one, put 1/4 cup of warm water in the bag." Foxface quickly does that.

"Step two, put 1/2 cup of vinegar in the bag." I pour in the vinegar.

"Step three, put 3 teaspoons of baking soda into the middle of a tissue." Foxface measures it out and I hold the tissues for her as she pours it in.

"Step four, wrap the the baking soda up in the tissue by folding the tissue around it." I tightly wrap it around.

"Ok, we'll have to work fast now - partially zip the bag closed but leave enough space to add the baking soda packet. Put the tissue with the baking soda into the bag and quickly zip the bag completely closed."

She opens the bag just enough to fit it in. I throw it in and she quickly closes it. We don't have to read the next step to know what to do. We set down the bag and start to back up. The bag starts to get bigger and bigger. While we're backing up I drop my phone.

"Son of bitch I mutter." I and lean over to pick it up.

"NO JO! NO-" Foxface yells, but it's too late, because the lunch bag explodes all over me.

I stand there shocked. I look at everybody. They're trying their hardest to hide back their laughter.

"Just get it over with." I mumble.

Right as I say it everybody laughs. I huff and make my way for the bathroom, Foxface following close behind me.

**Cato's P.O.V**

"Very good class, now let's get talking about this years production." Cinna says. Ugh, I hate school plays!

"First of all, Cato, this isn't a school play." Cinna says. Clove and Annie giggle.

"I understand you're all freshmen so let me explain. Each year for the past six years we do a little production. It's a fundraiser. They always hit very touching topics. Last year it was about childhood cancer. We raised over a thousand dollars for that. We have the students vote on what they want the topic to be. Which we will be doing here in a minute. After we have a topic, we have kids sign up to play at the production. You can sing by yourself, in duets, or even in a band. The only rule to preforming is that the song has to have something to do with this years topic. Any questions?" he asks. Nobody raises their hands.

Cinna then hands out papers. I look at the options for this years topic.

Suicidal Prevention, Child Abuse, and The Homeless Shelter.

**Annie's P.O.V**

I don't even have to think twice. I instantly put a check next to Child Abuse.

I go up and turn in my little slip of paper. I then go back to my seat, where Finnick decides to strike up a conversation.

"What did you vote for?" he whispers.

"It's a secret." I whisper back. He gives me one of his famous smirks.

**Gale's P.O.V**

I walk into Spanish.

"Hey Gale." Cato smiles. I give him a smile and take the seat next to him.

"What are you doing?" I ask when I see Cato on his phone.

"Searching for songs." he states.

"Umm... care to explain why?" I ask. He looks up.

"It's something for music class." he shrugs.

I nod my head and pull out my phone. I go on Twitter and see that Thresh has posted a new tweet. I've been meaning to unfollow him but I keep forgetting. I quickly look at the tweet.

_Nothing will stop me from getting what I want. I'll go to Hell and back if I have too. She will be mine._

I drop my phone on my desk. I quickly pick it up and act like nothing is wrong. No doubt Cato would kill Thresh if he saw something like this.

**Clove's P.O.V**

I walk into French class. Our teacher has a very strict rule about speaking english in the classroom. She said that if we want to speak to one another it has to be in French.

"Bonjour Johanna" I cheer.

"Bonjour Clove, comme ca va?" she responds.

"Ca va bien, avez-vous fait les devoirs?" I ask. It means 'Did you do the homework.'

"Non, j'etais trop occupe a trainer avec un idiot. J'espere que l'enseignant va juste oublier la totalite de la mission." she groans. I quickly translate what she said in my head. 'No, I was too busy hanging out with an idiot. I hope the teacher will just forget about the whole assignment.'

"J'en doute." is all I say. It means "I doubt it."

"Salut Clove! Salut Johanna!" Annie and Katniss say at the same time.

"Salut." Johanna and I both reply.

"Ou Finch?" Annie asks. She's asking where Finch is.

"Elle n'est pas encore la." I respond. Finch wasn't here yet. They both take a seat. I go onto my phone and look at instagram. I like all of Cato's photos. He looks so adorable in them. I hear a jagged breath and look up. Annie had a far off look in her eyes. No one else seemed to notice so I walk over to her desk, and kneel in front of her. I don't care about speaking French right now, Annie needed me.

"Ann, you ok?" I whisper. I see a few tears dance down her face.

"Please work, please work, please work, please work." she keeps on whispering. I place my hands on both of her shoulders and look her dead in the eye.

"Annie please come back to us. I don't know where you are right now, but wherever you are is not a safe place for you. You need to come back to us. I want to hear your laugh and see your eyes light up whenever you smile. We're here for you Annie, all you have to do is fight the pain and come back to us." I state. I notice Finch come in she's staring at me. Katniss and Johanna are as well. Annie seems to come out of trance. She stares at me and wipes her tears away.

"Thank you." she whispers. With that she throws her arms around my neck and hugs me.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I was gonna write more, but then I had an idea. I want YOU to vote for what you think this years topic should be. Sooo VOTE IN THE COMMENTS! The winning topic will be up next chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**READ THIS! I made an instagram for my fanfiction account. The username is i_want_starbucks_fanfiction follow me for pictures and sneak peeks of my stories!**

**Cato's P.O.V**

It's Friday night, and I'm finally taking Clove on what I think is her dream date. I'm in a blue button down shirt and black jeans. I have on a black blazer. I take a deep breath and knock on Clove's door.

**6 hours eariler...**

**Clove's P.O.V**

Tonight Cato is taking me on the date he promised me. He's picking me up around 8. He said to dress nice, but not fancy. As soon as Finch heard this she declared that all the girls are going to help me get ready for the date. Now we're walking to the mall, because Johanna says there's nothing good enough in my closet. Once we get there they drag me into Forever 21.

"Guys, we really don't have to do this. I can get myself ready." I groan.

"And wear what? A t-shirt, jeans, and converse?" Katniss questions. DAMMIT! She knows me too well.

"Maybe..." I mumble.

The girls start to tear the store apart. I decide to sit down in a corner and play Temple Run on my phone until they're ready for me. All to soon they're calling me over. They hand my a huge stack of clothes and usher me into the dressing room. I slip on the first outfit they gave me. It's a white skirt. It has a sky blue cami, and has a white crop top over it. I go out to show them.

"No." Finch says.

"Why did I think that would work?" Katniss questions.

"I don't know, but it's just not her style." Annie states.

I go back in and change into the next outfit, handing them the outfit that I just tried on. Once again they reject the outfit I have tried on for them. This process goes on for about two hours. Finally we're at the final outfit. I stare at it. This is _perfect_! It's a dress, but not a fancy one. The top part is sky blue, and is somewhat lacy. Then there's a light brown leather belt to seperate it from the white flowly bottom part. I slip it on. It fits me perfectly. I step out. Their conversations dies down and their jaws drop.

"Oh my god. YES!" Johanna cheers.

"Who picked this one out?" Katniss asks.

"I did." Annie smiles. I give her one too.

"What are you waiting for?! We only have 4 hours until Cato is gonna be knocking on your door. Buy it and lets move onto shoes!" Finch exclaims.

I do just as she says.

When I take off the dress I notice the tag. It costs 100 dollars! I can't afford this. Especially since they're taking me shoe shopping too. I change into my normal outfit and go out.

"We can't get this." I state.

"Why not? It's perfect!" Katniss exclaims.

"Because it's 100 bucks."

"No it's not." Annie pipes in. "I found it on the sale rack, 50% off! How much did you bring with you?" she asks.

"100" I reply.

"Perfect! We have 50 dollars for shoes and jewlery then!" Foxface exclaims.

We got to pay. Once we've paid they drag me into Payless shoes. Johanna and Foxface go to search for jewlery, while Katniss, Annie and I search for shoes. Annie keeps on giving me flats to try on, but Katniss gives me heels to try on. We don't find the perfect pair though. About half an hour into shoe shopping Finch and Johanna come over and help. Everybody keeps on pressuring me.

"CLOVE! You gotta try these on now!" Finch yells from across the store.

"AFTER SHE TRIES ON MY SHOES!" Johanna yells back.

"CLO! I FOUND THE PERFECT PAIR!" Katniss yells.

"Clove! I think I found something that might work!" Annie squeals.

They all keep calling for me. We've been doing this for an hour and a half. We're the only ones in the store, and the cashier is listening to music. I'm starting to get frustrated.

"SHUT UP!" I scream. They all silence.

"I need a break." I say. I go into a corner and sit. I hold my head in my hands and take deep breaths. God I wanna kill them all right now! I punch the wall next to me. It didn't even hurt. Boxes start to fall on me. I groan and start to pick them up. As I'm picking them up and putting them back I see a pair of brown leather boots. They look amazing.

"Clo, we're sorry. We're putting way to much-" Foxy says but she stops in the middle of her sentence. I look up, they all have the same look on their face.

"Get those." Katniss states.

I try them on. They fit perfectly.

"Get those." Katniss repeats.

"I am." I whisper. I put them back in their box and head to the cash register. Foxy and Jo put a headband with pink and blue flowers on it on the counter.

"It took you half an hour to get that?" I scoff.

"Shut up." Jo mumbles.

"45.60." The chasier says. I hand him the money.

"Have a good day." he smiles.

"I will once these idoits leave me alone." I mumble. He chuckles.

We leave the store and start to walk home. It's around six right now. Once we get back to the house they practically drag me up to my room. I can hear my fathers laughter from downstairs. They grab my plain white robe and throw it at me.

"Go shower, then we can start your hair and makeup." Kat states. I obey. I go into the shower and lather myself in head and shoulders shampoo. The smell of green apples fills my hair. Cato always tells me just how much he loves the smell of my hair. I shave everywhere just to be on the safe side and hop on out. I dry off my body and wrap the robe around me knowing there is no point in drying my hair.

"YOU DONE?" Foxy screams.

I take a deep breath and respond. "Yeah!"

Instantly the door slams open. They're all in black spy outfits. Foxy holds a kit of makeup, Annie holds my outfit, Johanna holds a hair curler, and Katniss is holding a lot of rope. Why is she holding rope?

"Kat why are you holding a-" but I don't have time to finish. It all happens before I even realize what's going on. I'm forced into a chair and Katniss is tying my wrist and ankles to it.

"KATNISS!" I scream. The rope is holding me firmly down to the chair. She then gets out more rope and ties my arms to the chair.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I scream. Then duct tape is put over my mouth. I try to scream, but I can barley make a sound. They all take a deep breath and stare at me. They then proceed to high five eachother.

"That should keep her in place while we work our magic." Jo smirks. Oh I bet this was her idea. I scowl at her, but she just laughs.

"Ok Foxface and I will do her hair. Brainless, Crazy you work on her makeup." They all nod and get to work. I can see why they tied me down now. I would have run as soon as I saw the crap they're putting on me. Suddenly Prim walks in, staring down at her phone

"Hey Kat, Uncle Haymitch wants to know if..." she trails off when she looks up. "Oh... um I can see your busy. I'll just tell him no." she starts to walk out

"WAIT PRIM!" Katniss screams. Prim turns around and gives her a questioning look.

"Wanna help?"

Prim gives me an evil smirk.

"Why not?"

"Ok Prim, I need you to lock the door from the other side of the bathroom. Then when I tell you to let us out, you let us out."

"You can count on my captain." Prim winks. She then walks out and I hear the sound of a lock. I groan.

I look at the clock we have here in the bathroom, it's 7:35. Cato will be here in 25 minutes.

"Ready for the hair spray Foxface." Jo states. Oh god, I HATE HAIR SPRAY! Foxface then sprays my hair to death. I wish I could look at myself in the mirror, but they covered it.

The next 15 minutes is full of eyebrow plucking and last minute touches. Once their done they admire their work.

"One final touch." Ann states. She then plucks another eyebrow. "Perfect."

"Ok Jo, Kat untie her and then she can get changed." Finch says. As soon as they release me I'm washing all this crap off my face.

"WAIT!" Annie says.

"What?" they all asks.

"As soon as we let her go, she's gonna ruin our masterpiece." DAMN YOU ANNIE!

"Oh shit! You're right Ann!" Katniss exclaims. She gets a look in her eye.

"Keep her like that, I'll be right back." Katniss says. She tells Prim to unlock the door. Prim lets her out then closes it again. Katniss comes back a few minutes later with Finn. When he sees me he starts laughing.

"Oh god! I need to take a picture of this!" he says. I look away, but he takes a picture anyways. He then picks up me and the chair with ease and takes me back out into my room. He sets the chair down and walks out.

"THANKS FINN!" Katniss shouts.

"MY PLEASURE!" He shouts back.

"Ok, so she'll change in here. Foxface, Crazy go block the windows. Brainless go block the front door. Me and sweet cheeks will block the bathroom door." Jo orders.

"Sweet cheeks?" Prim asks.

"Yeah squirt, ya like your nickname?" She says while messing up her hair. Prim gives out a giggle.

Kat and Jo both untie me. They ripped the duct tape off my mouth a long time ago. I get up and stretch.

"I hate you all." I mumble. They giggle then turn to face the other way so I can get changed in privacy... or as much as I can get with these idoits. I change in the dress. The door bell rings.

"Someone go answer it! I don't want dad too!" I hiss. Prim sprints down the stairs.

I put on fuzzy white socks, then slide on the boots.

"You're good." I say. They all turn around. Tears forming in their eyes. Katniss gets the headband and wraps it around my head.

"Perfect." she whispers.

They then uncover the full body mirror, and I get a proper glance at myself. Jo curled my hair to make it look naturally curly. I touch a strand of it, you can't even feel the hairspray! I then smell it. It still smells like green apples. They have a bunch of crap on my face. I don't know the names of it all. The headband is perfect with the outfit.

"Thank you." I whisper. They then guide me to the top of the stairs.

"Go on down. We'll all be here when your date is over." Kat says. I smile and start to descend down the stairs.

**Cato's P.O.V**

Prim opens the door.

"Hey there Cato." she smiles.

"Hey there Primmy! How's my favorite 4th grader." I say while messing with her hair. She giggles.

"I'm ok, come on in. Clove will be down in a minute." she states. She leads me down the hall. She then opens the double doors to her uncles office. Wait... why am I going in here? I walk in and she shuts the doors behind me.

"I've been expecting you." I hear a deep voice say. It doesn't sound like Haymitch's voice. Finnick then spins around in the chair. He's wearing a black tux and his messy bronze hair is slicked back. He is polishing a nerf gun. I can't help but burst out laughing.

"Jones. This is no laughing matter. I have a weapon, and I'm not afraid to use it." Finnick says in a sophisticated voice. "Let's skip the warm greetings and cut to the chase. You break Cloverfields heart, and I break your foot." he says sternly. I try to hold back my laughter, but it comes pouring out. He starts laughing too.

"No problem Finnick." I smirk.

"IT'S MR. ODAIR TO YOU!" he shouts. I begin to laugh again.

I then hear someone clear their throat. I turn around and see her. I see my beautiful Clover. She looks amazing.

"Wow." I breathe.

She looks down, the blush dashes across her cheeks. I go over to her and tilt her head up.

"Don't hide your blush it's adorable." I whisper. This of course causes her to blush more.

"Have fun you too! I want her home by midnight!" Finnick winks.

"Will do sir!" I salute, Clove laughs.

I lead her out the door, and we begin to walk hand in hand.

"Where was your dad?" I ask.

"Probably passed out at a bar, drunk." she replies. I can't hold my chuckle.

"So where are we going?" she asks.

"It's a surprise." I snicker.

"You know I hate surprises." she groans.

"Well, you'll love this one."

"I hope."

We walk the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. Finally we reach my house.

"You're house, is your idea of my dream date?" she asks.

"Oh no, not my house!" I exclaim. I open the gate to the backyard. We both head out it.

"What's the point of this?"

I go over to the tallest, thickest tree in my backyard, and tug down the rope ladder.

"Is that the old tree house we would play in as kids!" she squeaks.

"Sure is."

"Is it safe?"

"If Peeta, Gale and I could all be in it without dying, I'm pretty sure we can too."

She giggles and I let her climb up first. I then climb up after her.

**Gale's P.O.V**

"Can you see anything?" Katniss whispers.

"No, the tree is too high up." I state.

We're all in Cato's backyard trying to get a glance at their date.

"Are you guys sure we should being doing this?" Fox warns.

"Oh shut up Foxface, Sex Legs is a genius to think to do this." Jo hisses.

"I think we should go..." Annie trails off.

"Agreed." Finn responds.

"Count me in on that then too!" Peeta whispers.

I'm about to to snap back at them, but a splash stops me.

**Clove's P.O.V**

"Oh my god Cato." I whisper.

In front of me was a pinic blanket with some lit candles. There was a pinic basket in the middle of blanket. I noticed his guitar case in the back corner, but I don't say anything about that because I think that's supposed to be a secret.

"Do you like it." he asks, he's nervous.

"You're an idoit" I mutter grab his face and kiss him. He kisses me back with just as much passion. We are interupted by the sound of whispering. We both pull away and look out the window. The whole gang is hiding down in the bushes arguing with one another.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." I mutter.

Cato is about to yell at them but I cover his mouth with my hand.

"No, don't. Do you still have that water ballon set up here in the old toy chest?" I whispers. He looks at me with an evil smirk and nods.

We grab the water ballons, then grab the water bottles from the picnic basket. I grab a random ballon from the bag. I'm about to fill it up until I realize it's pink. I HATE PINK! I throw it in the corner out of disgust and Cato chuckles. I grab a blue one, and fill it with water. We both go other to the window at the same time. All together we have a total of 7 water ballons.

"I'll throw one. Then we can throw the rest as they're running out." I whisper. He nods and I aim it right at Gale. I throw it and it smacks him straight him the head. I notice the look of fear on all of their faces. Gale spins around.

"ARE YOU GUYS READY TO STOP BEING ASSHOLES AND GET THE HELL OUT!" I scream. They all start to scurry out, Cato and I throwing water ballons at them as they leave. Once they're gone we both start bursting out with laughter. I fall to the ground holding my stomach. Cato repeats my actions.

"That was genius!" Cato exclaims giving me a peck on the cheek.

I smile and look inside the picnic basket. It has PB&J'S, strawberries, M&M's and sodas.

"All my favorites!" I smile. I can see the grin on his face.

We both eat our food, trying to predict what the rest of the gang thinks of our little prank.

Once we've finished eating we climb out the window of the tree house and sit on a thick branch. It can easily support us both. We're both staring out at the beautiful stars that hover above us. Our feet are swinging beneath us, this moment couldn't get any better. A huge wosh of wind passes through and I shiver violently. I'm hoping Cato didn't notice, because I don't want him to force us back into the tree house. He does notice though, but he does the exact oppisite of what I thought he would do. He takes off his blazer and puts it on my shoulders. He then puts his arm around me and brings me against him.

"Won't you be cold?" I whisper.

"I've got you to keep me warm." he whispers back.

I smile and rest my head against his shoulder. We both look up at the starry night again.

"Look a shooting star!" I exclaim pointing to one. He looks up and smiles at it.

"Make a wish." he whispers.

"I wish you would kiss me."

He looks at me and then slowly puts both his hands on my face, and locks our lips together.

**Finch's P.O.V**

"Oh my god. I can't believe we did that." I keep on muttering.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! THAT WAS AWESOME!" Johanna shouts, throwing her arms in the air.

"They must hate us." Peeta whispers.

"No they don't. They got their revenge as I can cleary prove." Katniss states whilst pointing to Gale. We all laugh.

Marvel doesn't laugh though, he's too caught up in his phone.

"Hey Marv, what you looking at?" I ask while leaning over to look at his screen.

"I'm just looking at Benedict Cumberbatch Instagram, Twitter, and Vine." he replies. I look at what he's doing.

"Woah, I wouldn't consider that just looking at." he's liked every single one of his photos.

"Well, gotta love this guy with his color changing eyes!" Marvel exclaims.

"Yeah..." I trail off.

**Cato's P.O.V**

I look at the time. It's 10:30. Clove and I are cuddling, staring at the stars. We've been doing this for about an hour, although I don't want to move I have to, because I have one more thing I must do.

"Clove?" I whisper while nudging her.

"Hmmm?" She mumbles.

"Let's go back in the tree house."

"Noooo" she groans and desperatly clings to me. I let out a snort.

"Come on." I poke her stomach. She looks at me.

"Carry me." she mutters. I chuckle and pick her up. I carry her back into the tree house and set her down on the picnic blanket.

I then go over to the corner and grab the guitar. She looks at me and smiles.

"Perfect." she whispers.

I get it out and start to strum the song I know by heart.

_My head is stuck in the clouds_  
_She begs me to come down_  
_Says, "Boy, quit foolin' around"_  
_I told her, "I love the view from up here_  
_Warm sun and wind in my ear_  
_We'll watch the world from above_  
_As it turns to the rhythm of love"_

_We may only have tonight_  
_But till the morning sun, you're mine_  
_All mine_  
_Play the music low_  
_And sway to the rhythm of love_

_My heart beats like a drum_  
_A guitar string to the strum_  
_A beautiful song to be sung_  
_She's got blue eyes deep like the sea_  
_That roll back when she's laughing at me_  
_She rises up like the tide_  
_The moment her lips meet mine_

_We may only have tonight_  
_But till the morning sun, you're mine_  
_All mine_  
_Play the music low_  
_And sway to the rhythm of love_

_When the moon is low_  
_We can dance in slow motion_  
_And all your tears will subside_  
_All your tears will dry_

_And long after I've gone_  
_You'll still be humming along_  
_And I will keep you in my mind_  
_The way you make love so fine_

_We may only have tonight_  
_But till the morning sun, you're mine_  
_All mine_  
_Play the music low_  
_And sway to the rhythm of love_

She stares at me for a minute.

"Your singing is getting better." she says. I chuckle. Yeah Cinna is a genius isn't he? She giggles, her hair bouncing perfectly as it does. She then comes over and kisses me.

I look her dead in the eye and say the three words that will always be true.

"I love you."

She smiles "I love you too."

**Finnick's P.O.V**

After pizza the guys all head back to their houses, but the all the girsl are spending the night at my house. Right now it's around 11 and the girls are upstairs doing who knows what.

"Finnick?" I hear her whisper. I didn't even notice her come down the stairs. I turn around.

"Hey Ann." I smile. She returns it. She's in a light green cami and green and white plaid pj shorts. Her hair is in low pigtails.

"I really want to tell you something." she sighs. I pat the spot next to me on the couch, she happily sits down next to me.

"What do you want to tell me?" I ask. I takes a deep breath and bites her bottom lip.

"I want to tell you some about my past." she whispers. This takes me aback.

"You know you don't have too." I whisper and put a hand on her knee.

"I want to though. You're my best friend, I think you deserve to know some of my history." she replies.

"Ok Annie, you can tell me anything." I smile at her. She doesn't return it though.

She takes a deep breath and begins. "When I was 6 years old, my mom and I were out shopping. We were walking out of the store and going back to the car. It was a very busy parking lot. I decided it would be fun to race her to the car. She told me that we could race later, but of course being the stupid girl I was I thought she was just scared of me beating her." she has tears coming out of her eyes. "And so I started running to the car. She was chasing after me, screaming my name, yelling at my to stop. I was giggling the whole time. I turned around to see how far she was from catching me. When I turned around I saw-" Annie starts to choke on her sobs. I bring her head to my chest.

"You don't have to tell me." I whisper.

"I saw a car hit her. Her head fell off of her body, and landed at my feet." she sobs.

Tears form in my eyes. Annie's had to live through Hell. No wonder she's crazy, she watched her mother die. I stroke her hair and whisper soothing things in her ear. She starts to get the hiccups from crying so much. I look at her.

"You ok?" I ask. She nods her head. I wipe her tears.

"Want some milk and honey?" She nods her head again.

I go into the kitchen and heat up some milk and mix some honey into it. I go back into the living room and give it to her. As she sits there sipping it, I can't fight the emotions anymore. I admit it to myself. I am in love with Annie Cresta.

**A/N: Clove's outfit will be on my instagram. DON'T FORGET TO VOTE FOR THE THREE TOPICS FROM THE LAST CHAPTER. THE RESULTS WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So I wrote the chapter... then it got deleted... anyways I want to dedicate this chapter to a very good friend of mine. I just found out that her father had been abusing her... she's getting help. Please put her in your prayers. **

**Annie's P.O.V**

I smooth the wrinkles on my dress. Here I was at my first school dance. I still can't believe it. I'm in a beautiful dark blue dress with lots of sparkles around the chest, but the further you get down the dress the less there are, until they are completely gone. I have on dark blue flats with sprakles. My hair is up in a messy bun. I got my ears piereced a while ago, so I have a pair of diamond earrings in. The only problem with the dress is that it shows all of my scars, all of my burns. I tried to get a shawl, but Foxy insited that I look beautiful. I can feel the eyes of everyone staring at my injuries. Suddenly Finnick appears next to me.

"Ignore those assholes, they don't know what true beauty is." he says. I blush and give him a smile.

"I mean just look at Glimmer." he says. I can't help but laugh. Glimmer is the schools bitch. She's in a slutty short pink dress that hugs her way to tight. Suddenly Blow me One Last Kiss by Pink comes on.

"Let's go dance!" I cheer and drag Finnick to the dance floor.

**Peeta's P.O.V**

I don't think Katniss knows how much she's killing me. Right now she's out on the dance floor with the rest of our friends. I'm getting punch though, because I'm still shocked at how beautiful Katniss looks. She has on on white dress that goes up to her knees. The left side of her dress has a black flowery design that dances around that side of the dress. There's a simple black belt in the middle of the dress. Her her is falling down to her waist in curly waves. She's stunning.

Suddenly someone pops up behind me. I turn around. Foxy is standing there with a knowing smirk.

Foxy has on a red dress that goes down to her knees. Her chest is covered in red sequins. Theres a golden bow around her waist with a red flower in the middle. Her hair is in some kind of braid that I don't know the name of. She's the only one that's actually wearing heels.

"When are you going to grow a pair and kiss her?" she hisses.

"The day you grow a pair and make a move on Marvel." I snap back. She blushes.

"Just, promise me you'll make a move soon?"

"What's the rush?" I shrug.

"Do you see all the guys staring at her right now! She's all they want! You have plenty of competition. That's why you have to put on your big boy pants and make a fucking move!" she whisper screams.

My jaw goes slack. I look around, and surely enough plenty of guys are staring at her. Some even over their dates shoulders as they dance with them!

**Clove's P.O.V**

We're all dancing around when Johanna makes her entrance.

"BOUT TIME JO JO!" Gale yells. She scowls at us and runs over to the dance floor.

Her dress is black, and has a silver design on her chest. There's some sparkles on her chest, and then a few sparkles dance around her waist. The dress goes to her knees and is of course strapless. She has on black flats with silver bows on the heels too. Her hair is up in a top knot bun.

"Too much?" she asks.

"You're perfect." Gale breathes. She blushes and looks away. WAIT! Did the Johanna Mason just BLUSH!? None of us have time to question it though, because the song California Gurls comes on. We push the boys off the dance floor. The other girls follow our lead and push the boys off the dance floor. Finally it's just only girls on the dance floor. We start dancing around. When the chorus comes on all the girls start to sing.

_California girls_  
_We're unforgettable_  
_Daisy Dukes_  
_Bikinis on top_  
_Sun-kissed skin_  
_So hot_  
_We'll melt your popsicle_  
_Oooooh Oh Oooooh_  
_California girls_  
_We're undeniable_  
_Fine, fresh, fierce_  
_We got it on lock_  
_West coast represent_  
_Now put your hands up_  
_Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

All the guys in the gym give all the girls look. We can tell that they all want some, but we ignore them and keep on dancing our butts off. When the song ends the DJ plays Locked Out of Heaven by Bruno Mars.

All of the guys start to push the girls off the dance floor, and start to dance. They all dance and sing along to the song. Cato looks directly at me when he sings the chorus.

_'Cause your sex takes me to paradise_  
_Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise_  
_And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long_  
_Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long_

_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_  
_Ooh!_  
_Oh, yeah, yeah,_  
_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_  
_Ooh!_

I laugh and shout over the music. "HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?"

"BURNED!" All the other guys yell, and Cato looks down pretending to be ashamed. Then the song Our Song by Matchbox Twenty comes on, so we all join them on the dance floor again.

**Marvel's P.O.V**

"Hey Foxy! This could be Our Song!" I yell, quoting the song that is just about done playing. She laughs, and joins me to get some punch. People are giving me weird looks, and I know exactly why. I'm in a white suit, with a black shirt. My tie is silver and has silver sparkles all over it. My hair is spiked up all fancy like. It took forever to get it to stay that way, but it was way worth it, because when I looked in the mirror, I think it looked good. All of my friends gave me weird looks about my outfit at first, but then just brushed it off. Thank God!

Our friends come to join us for some punch. Pooring it into a plastic cup. We're pretty sure it hasn't been spiked yet, but just to be safe we have Cato drink it first. He tells us we're all good and drink it ourselves.

**Katniss's P.O.V**

We're drinking the punch and talking around the snack table when suddenly the song Raise your Glass comes on.

"GUYS CMON!" I yell and start to drag them.

"But our drinks!" Peeta says.

"Don't you know what this song is about." I smirk. They all repeat my actions and together we run to the middle of the dance floor.

Together we all sing the song.

Katniss:

_Right, right, turn off the lights_  
_We're gonna lose our minds tonight_  
_What's the deal, yo?_  
_I love when it's all too much_  
_5 a.m. turn the radio up_  
_Where's the rock 'n roll?_  
Katniss, Clove, Annie:  
_Party crasher, penny snatcher_  
_Call me up if you're a gangsta_  
_Don't be fancy, just get dancy_  
_Why so serious?_  
All:  
_So raise your glass if you are wrong_  
_In all the right ways, all my underdogs_  
_We will never be, never be anything but loud_  
_And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks_  
_Won't you come on and come on and_  
_Raise your glass!_  
_Just come on and come on and_  
_Raise your glass!_

_Slam, slam, oh hot damn_  
_What part of a party don't you understand?_  
_Wish you'd just freak out_  
_(Freak out already)_  
_Can't stop, coming in hot_  
_I should be locked up right on the spot_  
_It's so on right now_  
_(It's so fucking on right now)_

_Party crasher, penny snatcher_  
_Call me up if you're a gangsta_  
_Don't be fancy, just get dancy_  
_Why so serious?_  
Everyone at the dance:  
_So raise your glass if you are wrong_  
_In all the right ways, all my underdogs_  
_We will never be, never be anything but loud_  
_And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks_  
_Won't you come on and come on and_  
_Raise your glass!_  
_Just come on and come on and_  
_Raise your glass!_  
_Won't you come on and come on and_  
_Raise your glass!_  
_Just come on and come on and_  
_Raise your glass!_  
Gale (In super girly voice):  
_Oh shit! My glass is empty_  
_That sucks!_  
All:  
_So if you're too school for cool_  
_(I mean)_  
_And you're treated like a fool_  
_(You're treated like a fool)_  
_You can choose to let it go_  
_We can always, we can always party on our own_  
Everyone at dance:  
_So raise your (oh, fuck)_  
_So raise your glass if you are wrong_  
_In all the right ways, all my underdogs_  
_We will never be, never be anything but loud_  
_And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong_  
_In all the right ways, all my underdogs_  
_We will never be, never be anything but loud_  
_And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks_  
_Won't you come on and come on and_  
_Raise your glass!_  
_Just come on and come on and_  
_Raise your glass!_  
_Won't you come on and come on and_  
_Raise your glass for me!_  
_Just come on and come on and_  
_Raise your glass for me! _

Each time we sang raise your glass we rose our glasses to the air. By the end of the song we're all laughing and cheering.

**Cato's P.O.V**

The dance is almost over, and it has been a blast! I look over at Clove who is talking to Gale. She looks perfect. Her brown hair that is usually tied up in a pony tail is falling over her shoulders in loose curls. She has on a teal strapless dress that goes just below her knees, but unlike everybody else's her's doesn't poof out. The left side of her dress have some kind of sprakle design. There's a black belt around her waist, with some kind of sequin design i the center of it. To top it all off she has on black flats.

"Alright folks, the night is slowly coming to an end, and I know that you guys want to grab your girl and pull her close so here's a slow song."

Guys are all roaming around the room. They're either looking for their dates or getting out of the way so that the couples can have their dance. I run up behind Clove and place me hands over her eyes.

"May I have this dance?" I whisper in her ear. I can practically feel see her grin.

"What do you think, you idoit?" she giggles. I laugh and grab her hand dragging her to the dance floor.

**Finnick's P.O.V**

YES! They're about to play a slow song. I smooth out my suit and walk over to Annie. I tap her on the shoulder, and she gives me her usualy golden smile.

"Hey Finn."

"Will you dance with me?" I asks. She looks at a loss for words, and I'm worried that she'll say no.

But then she makes my heart beat ten times faster by nodding her head. I gently grab her hand, and walk her over to the dance floor. Uncle Haymitch taught me how to dance with a girl. He had Clove be the girl I was dancing with. He made her dress up in a dress and everything, I could tell she hated me.

I take one of Annie's hands in mine and raise it. I then snake one of my arms around her waist. She puts her other hand on my back. I bring her a bit closer, but not to close to freak her out.

"Just follow my lead ok?" I whisper. She nods her head, and we start to dance around the dance floor.

Shortly after the song starts. It's the song "Lucky" by Jason Mraz. It fits how I feel about Annie perfectly. We both just sway to the music, keeping our eyes locked together. Annie's a really good dancer. She's almost better at dancing than singing.

"You're a really good dancer, where did you learn?" I ask. She blushes and looks down.

"My mom was a dedicated dancer back in her day. I've been dancing since I was practically born. When she died I wanted to continue taking lessons, but my father refused to pay for any kind of activity. But there was this one dance studio. Their mirror was one way glass. So I would go into the back room and dance along with them in the class." she explains.

"You should take lessons here." I comment.

"I might, but please don't tell anyone I can dance." she begs.

"Why not?"

"Dancing to me is like singing to Katniss. It's my hidden talent, and I like to keep it that way."

"Your secret is safe with me." I smile.

My favorite part of the song is coming up. Without Annie noticing, hopefully, I dance our way other to a table. I grab a single flower from a vase when she isn't looking. I dance our way back over to the middle of the floor. I wait for the lyric to come.

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again_  
_Lucky we're in love in every way_  
_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_  
_Lucky to be coming home someday_

It's almost to my favorite part.

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_  
_To an island where we'll meet_  
_You'll hear the music fill the air_

I sing along with the next line in the song.

_I'll put a flower in your hair_

As I sing this I tuck the flower behind Annie's ear. She looks like she's hypnotized right now. I can't stop the words that flood out of my mouth next.

"Annie, I've fallen in love with you." I blurt. She looks shocked, then for half of a second overjoyed, until her face takes on a new look. A look I never wanted to see on her face when I told her this. Pain. I brace myself for her to say that she doesn't love me back.

"No you don't." She whispers. This takes me off guard, I didn't expect her to say that.

"Ann, I really think I do." I whisper.

I have never been in love before, but I think what I feel for her is it. Everytime she sheds even one single tear I want to just make them all go away. Everytime somebody else hurts her I just want to kill whoever caused her pain. I just want to hold her in my arms all day and tell her she's beautiful.

"Finnick, is this a joke? Did someone dare you to do this?" she's almost crying. The song is over by now and there finishing up the night with a few more songs.

"Annie, I really do truly love you." I breathe. Tears are streaming down her face.

"Finnick don't lie to me!" She exclaims. She takes off her shoes and runs oustide. I won't let her slip away from me though, so I follow her.

"ANNIE!" I scream after her, but she keeps on running.

She eventually makes it to our schools garden. She suddenly stops and breaks to the ground sobbing. I run over to her and scoop her up in my arms. I'm almost certain that she's not having an episode, but is just upset.

Annie starts to bang her fist against my chest, screaming many names at me. I don't move though. She trys to wiggle out of my grasp, but I just hold her tighter. Eventually she stops fighting and goes limp in my arms, and just cries into her hands.

"I love you Annie." I whisper to her. She stops crying, and looks up at me.

"No! No you don't Finnick!"

"Why can't you just believe me!" I swear I'm going to cry.

"Because loves a crazy person!" She sobs.

She gets out of my arms and runs away, but I don't make any attempt to go after her, because I'm am still too shocked by her words.

**A/N: YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW LONG I'VE HAD THIS IDEA! Well I have lots, but some aren't until like the final fanfic... but really you have no clue how long I've had this idea. **


	10. Chapter 10

**My format is complete shit, so I can't go back and change things. This is what Annie was supposed to say in the last chapter. "Because **_**nobody **_**loves a crazy person". **

**Marvel's P.O.V**

"Where's Annie?" Finnick asks. It's monday, and Annie isn't here.

"Foxface said she's staying home." I shrug.

Nobody blames Finnick for Annie's outburst. Foxface is staying home today too. She's trying to be Annie's "threapist" as she put it. Suddenly my eyes are covered by two hands.

"Guess who!" a girls voice says. I know it's Clove. I feel her face though anyways.

"Cato? Is that you?" I joke. She uncovers my eyes and scowls at me. I give her a hearty laugh.

"What's up Clove?"

"That book bag is gonna be up your ass if you call me Cato again." she snarls. I know she's not afraid to do it so I keep my mouth shut.

"Clove, have you heard from Annie?" Finnick asks again. She hasn't talked to any of us since that night at homecoming.

"No, but I'm sure she'll be around soon." Clove gives him a sad smile. Her smile is covering up the truth. Annie is not ok.

**Finch's P.O.V**

I try knocking on her door again.

"Ann? Please open up." I beg.

I'm the only person she's talking to right now. She hasn't eaten much, but whenever she does eat, it's only a little. She lies in bed all day, but doesn't get any sleep. She's a complete wreck.

Once again I get silence from the other end of the door. I groan.

"Fine, I'll come back with some food. Now when I get back, I expect you to open this door!"

**Clove's P.O.V**

Right now we're in music class. Half of the class isn't paying attetion. Finnick seems to be in a daze, probably worrying about Annie. Cato is snoozing on his desk. Katniss is writing down something in a journal... she's probably writing another song. And Peeta is staring at her. I on the other hand am half paying attetion and half observing everyone else.

"CATO!" Cinna shouts. Cato's head shoots up in the air.

"27!" he shouts. We all burst out laughing.

"Try to pay attetion Cato." Cinna says while shaking with silent laughter.

"Ok, so I guess that's enough of my lecture, I guess I'll just move onto what you're all really waiting for!" Cinna exclaims. We all edge forward some in our seats.

"The topic for this years production is..." he pauses for dramtic effect.

"CHILD ABUSE!" he announces. A lot of people start to cheer. Dammit! I voted for sucicidal prevetion, but I guess we can do that another year.

"Start looking for songs, and pair up if you're going too." Cinna waves us away and goes to his desk. I instantly turn to Cato, and he turns to me at the same time.

"Hey there partner." He smirks.

**Katniss's P.O.V**

Finnick has already begun to search for songs. I know he's going to want to go solo on this, because of his past. I nudge Peeta, who is also looking for songs.

"Hmm?" he asks.

"Partners?" I whisper. He gives me a sad smile but shakes his head no.

"This is something I really need to do on my own." he says in an apologetic way.

"I understand." I smile, and start to scroll through my phone for songs.

**Foxy's P.O.V**

I set down the mug of hot chocolate for Annie to drink. She is hesitant to take it, but I give her a look and she takes it. She only takes tiny sips, but it's a start.

"Annie why can't you accept the fact that Finnick really could love you?" I asks. She's dead silent, tears are threatning to pour out of her eyes.

"You know why." she mumbles.

"No Ann! I don't understand!" I raise my voice a little. This causes her to wince, so I automatically lower it.

"Because..." she mumbles.

"Because what?" I asks.

She slams her mug down on her bedside table, almost causing it to shatter. She then throws her arms up in the air and yells at me.

"BECAUSE NOBODY LOVES A CRAZY PERSON!" she screams. She then breaks down crying.

Even though I'm shocked I don't let it show on my face. I gather her up in my arms and stroke her hair.

"Annie? Annie look at me." I demand. She raises her head.

"Who told you that?" I asks.

"Dad..." she trails off. Right now I want to kill that son of a bitch!

"Annie, I love you! My parents love you! Our friends love you! If you can accept love from me, my parents, and our friends then why can't you accept that Finnick loves you?" I asks. She's silent, but then sighs.

"It's because it's all a joke. Dad always said no one loves a crazy person. At first I didn't believe him, until one day at my old school. One of the most popular guys came up to me and started to flirt with me. Of course I had a major crush on this boy, and attempted to flirt right back. When he asked me out, of course I said yes. We went on a few dates, most of them being private at first. Then he took my to a carnival. Everyone that goes to our school was going to be there. We walked in holding hands, and it was all fun at first. We had just finished riding the ferris wheel when he stopped in the middle of the carnival..." she takes a deep breath. "He started to lean in, for what I was assuming was to kiss me. Of course I really liked this guy so I started to lean in too. Just as our lips were about to meet he poured his 32 oz. soda all over me. Then suddenly all of his friends came out from hiding in the bushes with their phones, they were recording the whole thing! He then proceeded to say 'You really think I would date some crazy scum like you?'. Everybody else was laughing. That's when I started cutting Foxy. Everybody was bullying at school and it made the cutting worse. It took me forever to just get over that and stop cutting. I vow to myself to never let any guy say they love me ever again, because I don't want to have my heart broken again." she finishes explaining.

I just sit there with my mouth wide opened. I can't believe Annie had to go through that. She already had enough crap going on in her life! She didn't need that too! I automatically hug her.

"Finnick isn't an ass though, he's a sex god." I whisper. For the first time in a while she laughs. It's nice to her contagious laugh again.

"I can't take the risk though."

"At least consider him, and keep in mind that not all guys are like that little fucker. Finnick is actually head over heels for you." I smirk and then leave Annie to her thoughts.

**Katniss's P.O.V**

We're all hanging out at Cato's house, and by all I mean Finnick, Cato, Clove, Peeta, and myself. We all agreed to hang out after school, and look for songs together. Clove and Cato are trying to find a duet, whilst I am trying to find solo songs that would work for me.

"Someone text Annie what the topic is, so she can be searching." Clove says. I instantly whip out my phone and text her, because I know she won't look at the text if Finnick does it.

**Me: Hey Annie cakes! The topic for this years music production is child abuse. Start looking for songs, we only have a month to prepare!**

I only put my phone down for a second until I get a response.

**Annie Cakes: KK! Thanks Kit-Kat, I hope to be at school tomorrow (: **

"Annie might be coming back tomorrow!" I announce. Everybody gets a hopeful look on their face.

"Cato, I found another solo, but I think we could make it a duo!" Clove announces. They then plug in earbuds and start to listen to the song. We also all agreed to not share the song we're doing, we want everyone to be surprised.

I finally give in and just search google for a song. A song by Martina McBride pops up. I plug in my earbuds and click the video.

The video starts out with a mother smoking, then it moves on to an adorable little girl. She's running out the door to get to school. Finally the lyrics start. The little girl is walking to school all alone. Other girls are laughing at her as they walk by. Then she sees another little girl and her mother dropping her off at school. Then it goes to the little girl in class, where she has many nasty bruises on her arm. The teacher looks curious when she sees them, but then just moves on down the row of desk. Later she's sitting outside all alone. She's watching the other kids have fun while she just sits there. Then suddenly a little boy around her age comes running over to her. They begin to talk, and become fast friends. What you assume is later that night you see them talking to eachother across the fence that seperates their houses. They must be neighbors. Then suddenly her mother comes in and grips the girls arms. The girl moves to her friend, but he does nothing. The mother then shakes her and moves her away from the window. You can see the mothers shawdow as she hits the girl over and over again. Then suddenly it skips to an ambulance outside of the house. There are cops there to investagate the scence. The camera then switches to the little boy who's behind the police tape. He's trying hard not to cry. Then the next scence is at a graveyard. They're all standing by a tombstone. The little boy in front of everyone else. You see her tomb stone and discover she was only seven years old. Then suddenly the boy goes through the adults behind him, and he sees the little girl. They then walk over to a field of other children, and they all start to run off to play together. That's when it hits me. He didn't help her because he couldn't. He was never real all along he was an angel looking after her. I look at the title of the song and see it's called "Concrete Angel". I add it to my favorites, because this is the song I'm going to do.

"You ok Kat?" Finnick asks. I didn't even realize that I was crying until my hand touched my wet cheeks.

"Yeah" I mumble, while shaking with silent sobs. Finnick then comes over and gives me a huge bear hug.

"What's really wrong now?" he asks.

"Depressing as shit music video." I sob.

I hear a chuckle from Cato in the background then the sound of a smack. I can't help but smirk a little. Clove must've smacked Cato for laughing at my sobs.

"At least a found a song to preform." I murmur.

**Annie's P.O.V**

I sit down at my desk. I've tried searching for songs about child abuse on my laptop, but none of them told my story. I was going to tell my story to my friends. I was going to tell them the full truth. The only way to do that is to write the song. I sit down strumming my guitar. With my notebook out in front of me. But then I get another idea and go other to the keyboard. I find the right tune. I work on writing the music for the song for the next hour. It's all done on the piano. I then plop down on my bed with my song writing book and start off with the first lyric.

_This is a story that I have never told..._

**A/N: Just a heads up... I don't own the song she's writing. I'm not telling you who actually owns it yet either cause... well it's a surprise. **


End file.
